<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leviathan WIPs by luxettenebrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393665">Leviathan WIPs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae'>luxettenebrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(except they're all going to forever be WIPs), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Death, Demons, Drabbles, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Work In Progress, every character that appears aside from leviathan is PLATONIC, physical touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my finished unfinished Leviathan works. Includes rewrites and the stuff that I didn’t think I was going to publish, so just skip over something if it’s not your thing.<br/>This is non-problematic and only one work includes NSFW (chapter 14, pet). All works will contain content warnings/descriptions in the chapter summary. Please read the content warnings and tags.<br/>General content warning: will include physical touch. Not all content is romantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character &amp; Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character &amp; Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A charming Levi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised that I would publish my WIPs and unfinished, unpublished works from Obey Me! once I fell out of the fandom, just as a final parting (?). So, as promised, this is most of them. I didn't publish the problematic stuff and a few NSFW things because I feel like I might get bashed for those. I was pretty lucky with my other work, but I'm not keen on testing my luck.<br/>So, this is my goodbye to the Obey Me! fandom. I had a good time while I was here, and met lots of amazing artists and people.<br/>If you subscribed to me for Obey Me or Leviathan fanfiction, you can safely unsubscribe now. I don't plan on posting any more works for Obey Me.<br/>I previously put this up on Ko-Fi, but there's a scarce audience for buying pre-written work, so I figured I'd just put it on AO3. Not to advertise or anything because that would be against AO3's policy of monetary gain for free work, but yes, I do have a Ko-Fi. For that matter, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too. You can find all the links to those on my card, which is linked in my profile.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rewrite of the scene with Leviathan and Mammon from the Young Malicious Demons Academy event. Very close to the original, except with a little bit of projection onto the MC/reader and their feelings.<br/>Spoiler warning for that event’s content for that scene only. No other content warnings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh... I don’t believe this. Thanks to you, Mammon, we’ve got to record that all over again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch as Levi glares at Mammon, half-amused and also half-frustrated, and you share his sentiment. Even if it was funny watching Mammon stutter and get shy, there were limits to your patience and how many times you could stand filming the same scene over and over again. It was always amusing seeing Levi and Mammon’s interactions, though--they were just like cats and dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha...hey! Don’t blame me! In the video, we’ve never even met, right? And I’m supposed to just say, ‘You’re my type’? It’s not like me to say that sorta stuff!” Mammon defends himself, planting his hands on his hips indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exasperated, Levi sighs and puts a hand to his head, as if he’s got a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter whether it’s like you or not Mammon. Just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, you get an idea, and you’re grinning widely before you even realize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, take Mammon’s place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?!” Mammon blurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...well, I guess I am better qualified to deliver a line like that,” Levi smiles, somehow looking extremely pleased. “So, how about we take it from the point where we almost run into each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side, Mammon was looking the opposite of pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I still haven’t said I’m okay with you takin’ my place, y’know?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Mammon, the two of you walk over to the right location and start filming another take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walk over, Levi comes into the corner and bumps into you. Suddenly, his face is so close to you–you have an all-too-clear look at the golden tint in his orange eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Whoops. Sorry. You aren’t hurt, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands, brushing off his uniform, and extends his hand smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, take my hand. I’ll help you up. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are you an exchange student?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab his hand, and with a strength you didn’t quite expect from him, he pulls you up. Somehow, his hand was so warm. You were almost reluctant to let go as your hand dropped back to your side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another look at you, Levi smiles--it’s a charming and friendly smile, the kind of smile the usual Levi never shows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Wow, I gotta say… You’re sorta my type…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if you knew he was just acting out the script, you felt your heart skip a beat. There was something about him saying something like that right to your face--words you knew he would never utter to you sincerely or under normal circumstances. It was somehow thrilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth was rapidly rushing to your cheeks, even as you tried to stop it. Afraid he would notice, you stopped recording and turned away, but luckily, Mammon butted in anyway and distracted Levi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My line...you said my line! Grr...and ya did a real good job of it, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi laughs proudly like the cat that got the cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heheheh...all that time spent playing dating sims hasn’t been for nothing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon, miffed, wrinkles his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, you sneaky son of a...that’s not fair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost like flipping a switch, Levi’s face immediately sours as he throws a look of distaste toward his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, could we maybe skip the part where you throw a tantrum, Mammon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle at their antics and shove your D.D.D. into your pocket. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks for doing it in his place, Levi. I have to go record the other segments now, but I’ll talk to you guys later,” you smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. After all, someone has to clean up Mammon’s messes lololol. Come by my room later and we can game. I just got DungunRanpo, Season 23, Shopping is Out of Fashion, How About a Killing Spree Instead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod in assent before walking away as Mammon protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You aren’t gonna just leave it like that, are ya?! I didn’t even say my lines! Grr…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You muffle your laughter as you listen to them bicker in the distance behind you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Let’s be friends!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rewrite of the scene from Chapter 4(?) when Leviathan calls the MC up to the planetarium and agrees to make a pact with them. Close to the original with a slight deviation. In this version, the MC chooses, “Let’s be friends!” in their choices. <br/>Comes with a tiny alternate ending if the reader decided not to go to Leviathan’s room. <br/>The feeling of being unfamiliar with Levi is in this one-shot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anyway, do you know why I called you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi crossed his arms and stared at you skeptically, waiting for an answer. You hummed in thought and then offered him a smile, eyes twinkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s be friends!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jolted and almost immediately, you saw an unmistakable red coloring his cheeks, and an indignant look overtook his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You and me…?! A-A-Are you...are you out of your mind?!” Then, a more somber expression settled on his features. “You do know I tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, right? And that if Lucifer hadn’t intervened, you’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. You realize that, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the edges of his purple bangs, you saw him avert his orange eyes as he stared somewhere to the right of you, toward the ground. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, and he looked almost ashamed. “I mean, that literally JUST happened. Have you already forgotten, or are you that dumb? Do you have the memory of a goldfish or something? Or maybe you’ve got amnesia?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t forget. I have this lovely souvenir,” you said, holding up your sprained arm and chuckling. He winced and looked away. “Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumb. Because I really do want to be friends with you. Is that so bad? In the end, I’m not dead, and you didn’t really attack me. I only sprained my arm because I was a dumbass and fell down,” you laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as he chewed on his lip. There was a lot to unpack in what you’d just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of did attack you, though. Aside from that, there’s no reason for you to want to be friends with someone like me in the first place.” He smirked, “But I don’t deny that you’re sometimes a dumbass. You’re around Mammon all the time, after all. His stupidity probably rubs off on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at you again, blushing again even as he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also...let’s be friends? Seriously? What are you, five years old? Who actually walks up to somebody and asks something like that?! Could you BE any lamer?! You’re unbearable!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pout, puffing your cheeks up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sorry for being lame! What’s wrong with me just saying what I’m thinking? And you always say that. Someone like me. An otaku like me. But you’re not any less than your brothers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you don’t have to try to make me feel better. That was a pathetic attempt, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell silent, having ranted out all he had to say. You opened your mouth to protest, but he stared you down, and you closed your mouth again, defeated, slumping your shoulders in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For someone who always put himself down, he sure had a lot of presence and enough will to make you shut up--or maybe that was just you because he never seemed to act in such a way with his brothers. Then again, none of the brothers were normal and were good standards for comparison anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled yourself out of your thoughts as Levi started talking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...All right, look. Here’s the thing. You remember why we decided to have that competition in the first place, right? It was to see who the bigger TSL fan was. And I told you that if you won, I’d enter into a pact with you. That little trump card you pulled out was a real dirty trick...but a promise is a promise, after all.” He sighed and shook his head, looking distraught. “It really kills me to do this...it makes my stomach churn. But, I’ll keep my end of the bargain. I’ll do it. I’ll make a pact with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You offered him a bittersweet smile. Of course, you knew it was underhanded. You felt bad for having manipulated Levi in such a way, you wanted to apologize--nausea tickled inside you, up to your throat, but you swallowed it. You couldn’t back down here. You did it all for a reason, you reminded yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted in acknowledgment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pact was sealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So, what’s all this about, anyway? There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there? A normie human like you asking to make a pact with a demon like me? You must have some sort of ulterior motive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You explained the current situation and asked to borrow his TSL soundtrack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed as you followed him back to his room to retrieve the requested item. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, but I don’t want a single scratch on it when it’s returned. You hear that? Not a single scratch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tuned him out as he started extrapolating on how rare and precious the soundtrack is, and he handed it to you reverently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave him a warm and genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Levi. I really do appreciate it. And as much as you might think otherwise, you’re pretty cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started to walk out of his room, but then you heard him call out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. As long as you’re in my room, come over here and sit down for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, you turned and walked back over, sitting on the couch and placing the soundtrack on your lap carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there something you needed me for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, sighing as he kneeled in front of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get the wrong idea. Just...give me your wrist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, you held out your wrist, but he shook his head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the injured wrist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You did as he asked, but furrowed your eyebrows as you watched him. You knew he wouldn’t be trying to hurt you or do anything fishy, but you weren’t sure what it was he would want with your wrist, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took your arm gently and started unraveling the messy bandages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you doing?” you ask, tilting your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely even glanced up as he answered with a scoff, the bandages now completely unraveled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m redoing your bandages. Can’t you see? Anyway, I could tell with one look that Mammon had done your bandages, that clumsy fool… LMAO, he’s so useless. And I’m saying that as a shut-in otaku.” His eyebrows twitched. “I couldn’t bear looking at that shoddy attempt of bandaging your wrist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile found its way onto your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed again as he began rewrapping the bandages more firmly and tightly, but not so much so that they cut off your blood circulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me. Like I said, it was an eyesore seeing them all messed up like that.” He paused. “...And, it was my fault you got hurt, in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit the inside of your lip. You hadn’t been planning on saying this, but you already made the pact with him, right? You were allowed to tell the truth. Pacts couldn’t be canceled, could they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t want to make you angry like that. I was asking for it when I pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression stiffened for a moment, and then he shook his head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so, I overreacted. You don’t need to take the blame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your shoulders dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that. I genuinely feel bad. I didn’t want to manipulate you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished wrapping the bandages and tied a cute bow--somehow, it seemed in-character for him despite his gruffness. He stood and started to walk away, but hesitated and walked back, sitting on the couch next to you. There was still a space between the two of you, but it was a start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...If you feel bad, then tell me why you need to borrow my TSL soundtrack,” he finally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to find out what’s up those stairs, but I need to distract Lucifer long enough to actually go up them because he’s always guarding them. Apparently, he really wants to listen to the TSL soundtrack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned back against the couch, shoving his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will that really work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not completely sure, but I have to try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so curious about what’s up in the attic, anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced around his room. It was just the two of you. You could trust Levi, right…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell anyone else this, but…actually, I’ve been hearing a voice calling from the attic, asking for help. And Lucifer seems overly protective of that space, which makes it even more suspicious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think is up there, then? I’m pretty sure no one lives up there, lolol. Plus, there’s plenty of fishy artifacts in the Devildom. It’s perfectly possible it’s some portrait or object that could be trying to trick you into touching it or looking at it so it can curse you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shivered at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...hope it’s not that. But the voice sounded so real and so desperate. I couldn’t just ignore it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll find out soon if this little plan of yours goes well.” His orange eyes meet yours. “Good luck. You better not have borrowed my soundtrack for nothing,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, you reached over and ruffled his hair, petting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Thanks again, Levi,” you grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched and averted his eyes, blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just suddenly touch me like that! Geez...now that you have a pact with me, you feel like you can do whatever you want to me, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at you, and you withdrew your hand sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that! Your head just looked...really pettable…? And it was right there!” you said defensively. “Sorry… Did it not feel good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms and turned his head, but you could still see the faintest pink on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like it didn’t feel good… Just warn me next time, alright? And don’t do it in front of the others. I don’t want them thinking I’ve gone soft, letting a human pet me like that. Honestly… what should I do with you…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, you didn’t feel so inclined to leave and give the soundtrack to Lucifer, but you knew you couldn’t just stay in Levi’s room forever, either. You pursed your lips. What was a good excuse to stay here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to go now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi turned toward you. It was like he didn’t want you to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused and put your hand to your chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, I guess I should, huh? Well, but...can I try listening to the soundtrack, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes lit up, and he leaned toward you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to listen to it together? I have good speakers in my room since I have to have high-quality audio for all the anime I watch and the games I play.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, internally grateful he had offered for you to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be nice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He popped the soundtrack into the player and the two of you sat back on the couch as you listened, occasionally chatting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You supposed finding out what was up that attic could wait until later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alternate Ending</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You explained the current situation and asked to borrow his TSL soundtrack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed as you followed him back to his room to retrieve the requested item. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, but I don’t want a single scratch on it when it’s returned. You hear that? Not a single scratch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tuned him out as he started extrapolating on how rare and precious the soundtrack is, and he handed it to you reverently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You give him a warm and genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Levi. I really do appreciate it. And as much as you might think otherwise, you’re pretty cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having said all that you wanted to say, you skip off with the record in hand happily without noticing his flustered expression as he raises a hand to his face, blocking his mouth and turning red in the cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...pretty cool, huh…?” He shakes his head abruptly and walks back into his room. “No, no! No way a compliment from a human could make me happy. And it was probably just lipservice anyway.” He sighs as he plops down onto his bed, unable to hide a smile. “But still… It is kind of nice to hear something like that.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. to be eaten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A second rewrite of the planetarium scene with a much different conversation following the MC’s choice, “To eat me?” <br/>The MC asks about the eating of human souls and the conversation becomes suggestive but does not lead to anything NSFW or explicit. <br/>I don’t consider this to be problematic, but skip it if the description isn’t for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anyway, do you know why I called you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi crossed his arms and stared at you skeptically, waiting for an answer. You hummed in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To eat me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth curves upward into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Good guess. You’re sharp. The truth is that I was planning on doing that until a minute ago,” he laughs easily, as if that weren’t a terrifying concept- being eaten by a demon. “Because I won’t stand for anyone else being a bigger TSL fan than me. It’s unacceptable! And what’s worse, you’re a human- a weak, insignificant one at that. It just totally defies belief. If I took you out of the picture by eating you, that would leave me as the sole king of all TSL mega fans, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stifled a laugh despite the gravity of the situation. You supposed you’d barely escaped by the skin of your teeth. Trying not to smile too widely, you respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sobers slightly, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer would get mad at me if I did, so I’ve given up on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His orange eyes flicker- a shadow of purple dances within them. You’re enchanted by that purple. It seems to change color with the light that reflects off of it and with his mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waves a hand in front of your face. “Hello? Are you listening to me? Why are you staring at me like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just admiring your eyes. Say, what does it involve when you’re eaten by a demon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s face turns a touch pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to admire…” He arches an eyebrow. “But why are you asking about that? You’re not going to like the answer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me,” you press. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crosses his arms and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll make this quick because I’ve got to go catch the late evening anime.” Levi rests a hand on his headphones and plays with the cable with his long fingers. “When I say eat, I don’t mean eat like eat your flesh,” he shudders. “That’s way outdated. No one does that anymore, except for the lowest brand of demons, which have been pretty much eradicated from demon society. And anyway, human flesh doesn’t taste good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put a hand to your chin in thought. You supposed that made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then, what about a human are you eating?” You think back. “I think Lucifer said something about how I’m supposed to resist the temptation of giving myself away to demons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he did explain it to you. You must’ve forgotten. What he means is that you can’t allow yourself to give your soul away to a demon. Demons are attracted to the soul of a human. Everyone has their own preferences.” He eyes you, and you shift uncomfortably. “Some like it when the human has gone through a lot of suffering. Others love pure and untainted souls. The list goes on and on. Although the key thing is mostly that a human’s soul is noble and good, whatever that means. Most demons don’t like eating corrupt souls. They don’t taste good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those eyes are still lingering on you, and your skin tingles, but not unpleasantly. Levi blows his bangs out of his eyes with a puff of air. “So, do you get it? Demons eat the souls of humans. Human souls look incredibly appetizing to demons. That’s why when Diavolo first brought up the exchange program, I was kind of iffy about it, lolol. I mean, you could’ve been eaten on the first day, ROFLMAO.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, memories are flowing back- it hadn’t really been that long since you’d been brought to the Devildom, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember now! Lucifer said that nice souls are like shiny jewels.” You pause. “And Beel kept saying he was hungry. When Mammon asked why Beel couldn’t be my guardian, they said it was because they couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t eat me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would say that, wouldn’t he. That’s pretty accurate.” Levi snorts. “That’s underestimating Beel’s hunger. He would’ve eaten you in a heartbeat, although now it looks like the two of you are a little more buddy-buddy, so he won’t anymore. That, and Lucifer would have his hide for ruining the exchange program.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought pops into your head, and you ask it before you think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why didn’t you want to eat me? We met on the first day, but you didn’t seem to have any problems.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan flinches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t put me on the same level as Beel! And, like I would want the soul of some normie human like you,” he grumbles. “Demons like nice souls, but it’s not like that’s all we’re thinking about all the time, or everyone would have a hard time even just talking to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your lip and peer at him curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t want to eat me? At all? Is my soul not nice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks are turning red as he tries to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh… Why are you asking me this, anyway?” he deflects. “Do you want to be eaten by me, or something? That would be crazy, though. A human wanting to be eaten by a demon like me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you eat the souls of humans often?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye twitches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking a bit too much, don’t you think?” he huffs. “No, I don’t! I rarely eat human souls. It’s not like I could really tempt any human into giving me their soul, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fiddle with the collar of your shirt and then look at him. His orange eyes are cast downward, and the flame of purple is muted, dark. Even when they were like this, they were beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I wouldn’t mind being eaten by you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasp and cover your mouth with both hands. Oops. You weren’t supposed to say that out loud. Levi is staring at you like you’ve gone crazy, and his face is deep red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even know what you’re saying right now? The fact that you said that basically means I could eat you at any point right now. You’re lucky you’re talking to me and not someone else,” he exclaims. “And don’t say things you don’t really mean. You could’ve gotten into a lot of trouble just now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You drop your hands from your mouth and fidget, wringing them anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sorry… I mean, I didn’t say anything I didn’t mean, but I get what you’re saying…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you glance up at him, his eyes are fiery, burning, and that purple is blazing. It’s beautiful, and you’re awed despite how terrifying they are. Before you know it, you’re in his grasp- his tail is curled snugly around your leg, and his hands are around your back as those eyes stare into you. It’s as if he’s staring right through you, as if you were transparent. His gaze is heated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I just say…?” he says lowly. “If you keep saying things like that, I really might just eat you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gulp as you look into those orange eyes. It wasn’t like you were saying anything that wasn’t true, though. You struggle to find the right words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Then...you can eat me later?” you squeak. “I thought you said you rarely eat human souls!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s face is close. Too close. You can almost feel his breath, hot, heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Human souls are attractive to all demons. They’re a delicacy. I rarely eat them because I don’t tempt humans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tail is slithering around your leg, keeping a firm grasp on it, and you’re completely at his mercy. You feel your mind going blank. Your eyes trace the curves of his spiraling horns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… But you’ve been tempting me this entire time…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s blushing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to tempt you. That’s different. How could I be tempting you? I haven’t done anything to tempt you this entire time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On impulse, you reach up and brush his bangs out of his eyes, just slightly. His direct gaze is almost too much for you to bear, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been yourself. That was enough to tempt me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp intake of breath. You watch as he detransforms, letting go of you and stumbling backward weakly. His eyes are dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to say something like that. And you shouldn’t. Go before I do something you’ll regret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take a step toward him. He backs away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with me being honest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Putting aside the issue of whether you’re being honest or not, you shouldn’t say things like that around a demon. They’ll eat you up before you know it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyes you warily, and he suddenly looks so much older than his appearance belies. You’re reminded that he really is so much older. Thousands of years older. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you wouldn’t eat me. Isn’t it okay for me to say that in front of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take another step forward, and he, another one back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even I would be hard-pressed not to eat you when you say things like that. I told you, go. I might lose control again,” he shudders. “And Lucifer’s not here to save you, this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You close in on him, and you place your hands on his warm cheeks. He almost moans at your touch, leaning into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi… It’s fine if you lose control. Didn’t I say that I’m fine with it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s trembling. Fighting himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave. I said to go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your arms wrap around him, and you press a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would gladly be eaten by you,” you whisper into his ear. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leviathan turns into a cat and is found by MC/reader, who doesn’t realize it’s him and is instead worried about Leviathan since he’s not in his room. <br/>A romantic, fluffy, and hopefully cute one-shot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where could you have gone, Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stroked the fuzzy purple cat sitting on your lap as you sat on Levi’s gaming chair. It seemed a little restless, but leaned into your touch. You smiled down at it warmly. “You’re so cute… You kind of remind me of Levi, actually,” you frowned, peering closely. “You’re the same color as his hair and you’re just as adorable. You’re almost...shy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat stiffened slightly, and you watched as its orange eyes looked away from you. It really reminded you of him. He would have done the same, wouldn’t he? He was always avoiding your eyes in that bashful and adorable manner, slightly tense at times. You sighed as you petted the ball of fur in your lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where Levi went?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat’s head turned to you and looked up at you with large, shining eyes as if to answer you. It meowed ever so quietly. You leaned in as your fingers gently scratched behind the cat’s soft ears. “It’s like you’re trying to comfort me,” you chuckled as you looked at it fondly. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I just hope he comes back soon. I’m worried about him. I hope he hasn’t gotten into trouble and is safe and sound…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was, in fact, safe and sound. Because Levi was sitting on your lap. As a cat. But he couldn’t exactly convey that to you without the ability to speak. He just meowed again and looked up at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was incredibly comfortable on your lap, he found. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost think he was dreaming--after all, the opportunity to lay in the lap of the person he loved was the stuff of anime. He’d seen this trope so many times. One of the characters turning into an animal and unable to communicate with the person who was looking for them. But he was sure he’d turn back soon, unlike many characters, since he’d read the game manual and it said that the effects only lasted 1-2 days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did Levi even get into this situation? He thought back to this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s here, it’s here!” he whispered to himself excitedly as he unwrapped the packaging from his Akuzon delivery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game he’d been awaiting and pre-ordered had now finally released and now, he was holding it in his hands. He knew the game manual by heart; he’d read it so many times in anticipation of the release of the game so he wouldn’t have to waste time looking at it before setting up and playing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a mad dash to his computer and, opening the case of the game, took the disc and slipped it into his computer’s DVD drive. He pulled the gaming chair out and plopped down onto it, rolling back in toward the desk as he toggled through the game’s instructions and set up as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Choose a persona: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; Human</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; Cat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; Dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; Bird’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not thinking much of it, he clicked on the cat. Who didn’t love a good cat persona? It was a staple in media, and he intended to fully play into that character. He could always backtrack and pick the other options later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what happened next definitely wasn’t in his calculations and definitely also wasn’t in the game manual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘In ten seconds, you will take on the persona of a Cat. Your mission is to obtain an act of affection from the entity you love. Once you have completed your objective, you will return to yourself. However, whether you succeed or fail, you will return to yourself between 24-48 hours. Good luck.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, grinning as he waited for the numbers on the screen to countdown to zero so he could start playing. He didn’t know why there was a countdown, but it sure added to the excitement of the game before it started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, now he knew why there was a countdown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because when the game said he would take on the persona of a cat, it meant in the physical world, not his computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments, he shrunk at a dizzying speed with a yelp of alarm and his entire body felt  like it was  being jostled and reconstructed from inside. It was an uncomfortable but somehow painless sensation. Fur sprouted from his skin, purple fur--and all of sudden, he had no fingers, just chubby little paws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran down his back as he finished the transformation. He was going to get a thorough lecturing from Lucifer later when he was back to normal. He could smell it in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan jumped off of his gaming chair and onto the ground. A cat’s body was nimble and certain motions became easier, more fluid. But regardless of his newfound abilities, the thing that concerned him the most was the mission and the time construct. A day or two wasn’t too bad, all things considered, but perhaps if he could complete his mission earlier, he would be able to return to normal more quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the only problem was determining what that mission even meant. What counted as an act of affection, and who was the entity he loved? He threw a look at the wall of figurines. No matter how much he loved them, they would never be able to perform an act of affection upon him. It was a realization he’d long accepted. But now he was at a loss. Who would be the entity he loved? He wracks his brain--but before he can think anymore, someone knocks on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I’m here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped. Oops. He forgot he’d promised to start playing the game with you. In his excitement, he’d just set up and started without you--but to be fair, there was no two-player option. He’d planned on letting you watch and then taking turns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trotted over to the door and stared up at it. There was no way Levi could open the door in his current state. As he sighed inwardly, he meowed out loud. Hm. So that was something he could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi? Are you there? Was that a meow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were calling to him through the door. He meowed again. Perhaps you would take the hint and open the door. He backed up in case you did decide to open the door. He wasn’t about to let himself get hit by the swing of his own door. That would be a complete noob move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he’d hoped, you slowly opened the door and stepped inside, and you swept the room with your gaze--but you weren’t looking anywhere close to where he was on the floor. Was he that much smaller? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi meowed at you, willing you to look down at him. He swallowed his nervousness and walked over to you on his furry feet and managed to rub his side against your legs in the way he saw cats do all the time, hoping to gain your attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes fell to the ground, and you squatted to be closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cat…? Levi doesn’t own a cat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reached out a hand tentatively, making sure he wouldn’t bite you, and he stayed still, letting you examine him. Would you recognize him, even in this form? He stared at you with wide eyes. At least if you recognized him, you would be able to let Lucifer know that he hadn’t just up and vanished, which would throw the entire house into a panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand stroked his head, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle against the palm of your hand. It felt extremely good. He was always secretly happy to have you pet his head in the way you did when he was his normal self, but this was on another level. He wondered if it was because he was now a cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where Levi is?” you ask him, your eyes filled with concern. “We promised to meet today. It’s not like him to disappear from his room when we’ve made plans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meowed. Perhaps he’d expected too much for you to make a big leap in your thoughts to the conclusion that he was Levi but in the shape of a cat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>An idea popped into his head, and he trotted away and back to his desk, nudging the desk and looking back at you. You followed and turned your curious gaze to the computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me to look over here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat down on the gaming chair and then bent down toward him, your arms open. “Come on, come over here. I bet you can’t see anything down there, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stared at you for a moment, shocked. He was going to be held by you? He blinked. That was a whole lot of touching. But...he eyed your inviting arms and lap as well as your expectant face. He couldn’t turn you down. And the idea of sitting in your lap was unbelievably tempting. He supposed cats liked to sit in laps, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up and into your arms and then settled into your lap, wrapping his tail around his side. A cat’s tail was different from his own when in demon form, but a tail was a tail. He was used to keeping his out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trembled as you stroked his back and turned to the desk, looking at his computer. Your touch felt so good, so relaxing, so pleasurable. He could get used to this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, his computer seems to be off,” you said, a note of panic in your voice. “The screen is black and it’s not reacting. What’s going on? His computer is pretty much always on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi bristled and turned, springing up onto the desk from your lap and looking at the computer. Aghast, he realized you were right. The computer had shut down. He frantically pushed the power button with his furry paws, but it wasn’t doing anything. He meowed in distress. Now what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scooped him up from the desk, and helpless, he let you bring him back to your lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re trying to help, but Levi would kill me if he knew I let someone or something mess with his computer while he wasn’t around.” You laughed. “It’s a state-of-the-art machine, super expensive and techy and stuff. I don’t have the Grimm to pay to fix it for him if it breaks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s tongue darted out and licked his wet nose. Ugh, was that something cats did? It was certainly ironic that you were telling him not to mess with his own computer, but he appreciated the effort. He didn’t know what to do anymore. How else was he supposed to show you that he was himself? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted in your lap, looking up at you, and meowed. He wished he could speak. ‘It’s me, I’m Levi!’ But cats didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was what had brought the two of you to the current situation. Levi didn’t think you were going to figure out that it was him now, since you hadn’t earlier, even though you’d gotten close when you said his cat form reminded you of him. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted you to figure out that he was the cat, since he’d laid in your lap like a pet for so long. It was embarrassing, somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a name?” you asked him absent-mindedly. You ran your fingers through his soft purple hair. “Maybe I should just call you Levi. You’re so much like him, anyway. You won’t mind, will you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He purred as your touch ran across his back pleasantly. You were so close. If only you would connect one more dot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I’m talking too much,” you sigh. “I guess it’s just weird being in Levi’s room without him around. Maybe we should go back to my room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mew escaped him. It would be weird staying in your room overnight as a cat. Although he probably didn’t have a choice, since it wasn’t like you were going to sleep in his room without him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go to my room, I guess. I don’t know what happened to Levi, but I’ll give it some time before I tell the others. Maybe nothing’s happened and I’m worried for nothing. Maybe he went out to stand in line for a new figurine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held him in your arms and stood, walking to the door. Indignantly, Levi huffed--only, it still came out as a meow. He wouldn’t just go and cancel plans without letting you know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was beside the point. You went into your room and closed the door, letting him down onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t mess up my things, will you?” You looked at him sternly. “You’ve been pretty well-behaved so far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the floor and offered what he hoped to be an innocent look. You softened and kneeled down to be closer to him once again, petting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, you’re way too cute. Alright, alright, I won’t leash you or anything. Just be good while I’m gone, okay? I have to go and shower before bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your touch left him again all too soon as you straightened up and disappeared into your bathroom with a bundle of clothes. Now Levi was bored. But at least he had more time for his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An entity he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You flashed in his mind. Wait, what? No--well, he couldn’t say no, exactly. And who else was he supposed to look for? He shuddered. There was no way he was going to ask one of his brothers. He wasn’t sure they even knew how to display affection toward each other, toward anyone but you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were his only hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what was an act of affection? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi thought you’d been pretty affectionate by petting him, but apparently that wasn’t enough. Something more was needed. If only he could get you to experiment. But he was rather cute in this form, or so you said. Although you seemed to have a strange idea of what was cute, since you called his normal self cute, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You returned from the bathroom, dressed in your pajamas, and you cast your gaze about your room before your eyes landed on Levi again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were good!” you grinned. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kneeled and pet him, and before he knew it, you leaned in and placed a kiss on his head. He thought he might spontaneously combust, but when your bright eyes looked at him adoringly, he remembered it would be a shame to combust when he was with you. He mewed and lifted a paw toward you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took the paw in your hand gently, brushing your thumb over the fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” you cooed. “Aren’t you the most precious thing ever… I wonder if I can keep you here in the House of Lamentation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would want to keep him? As a pet? Someone like him? Even though he was a cat, it was still unexpected. He’d assumed that his disgusting qualities wouldn’t change, even with changing forms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi…” you sighed. He jolted slightly and his eyes met yours. You bit your lip nervously. “I hope you’re okay. I don’t want you to get hurt or something…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way you looked at him was full of love and kindness. Did someone like him deserve a look like that? Did someone like him deserve to be cared about like that by someone like you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the answer to both questions, but even so, he couldn’t help but eagerly devour your affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t disappear, Levi.” you muttered. “‘Cause… I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze. Did he hear that right? You loved him? He must’ve been hearing things. But then you said it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so you can’t go and get hurt or disappear.” Your touch receded from him, and you sat down on your bed. “I’m thinking too much, aren’t I? He’s the third-most powerful demon. He’s not going to just disappear or get hurt that easily. But he usually sticks to our plans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s fur tingled. He felt something shifting inside him--like his bones were being moved around, uncomfortable but not painful. He groaned slightly and then he was sitting in a heap on your floor in his demon form. At least he wasn’t naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Levi…? Wait, what?” Your face was as white as a sheet. “You were the cat? Oh my-” You sprang up from your bed and ran to the door, but before you could open it and run out, he managed to stand and slam his hands against the door. His tail curled around your midriff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait, don’t go!” he begged and started rambling anxiously. “I’m sorry I didn’t show up. I accidentally started the game without you and then it turned me into a cat and I wasn’t allowed to turn back to normal until my mission was complete! I didn’t mean to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You interrupted him. You turned around and with your heels against the door, shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was your mission? Why did you turn back all of a sudden?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi paused and blushed. Dread was crawling up your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh… The game’s mission was to obtain an act of affection from the e-entity that I love.” He sighed and looked away. His tail unwrapped itself from around you, his hands came away from the door, and he shoved them into his pockets. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for all this to happen. It was an accident…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes shifted from place to place as you processed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An act of affection...from the entity you love?” Heat rose to your cheeks. “D-Do you love me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hopeful eyes met his, and he hesitantly nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know it’s probably weird to be liked by someone like me,” he apologizes. “I don’t expect anythi-ah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your lips brushed against his cheek gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I just said that I love you. I thought you would think it was weird that I liked you.” Your strained voice wobbled slightly. “I...I was so nervous. You dummy. Don’t do that again. I thought you might’ve gotten hurt or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi panicked as he watched tears well up in your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah! D-Don’t cry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen. Can I make it up to you?” he stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wiped the tears from your eyes shakily before smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hug me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes searched you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed exasperatedly and threw your arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask you to hug me if I didn’t want you to.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ghost-sucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rewrite of the event scene where the reader comes to Leviathan’s room to help him suck the mischievous ghost into the vase. Not suggestive. Fluffy and sweet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That level of mischief is nothing! We’ll be fine, won’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus looked expectantly at you with a smile, and you nodded hastily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See!” Asmo beamed. “Let’s just all call it a night. The ghosts will be gone by morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip as you scanned the faces of the brothers. They mostly all seemed relatively unworried about the current situation, but you weren’t so sure it’d be easily resolved. After all, this was the Devildom, and anything and everything was possible here. You couldn’t keep count of all the times you thought things would be fine and instead, it’d turned out to be more trouble than it was worth, more trouble than you could keep track of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, they dispersed for the night and you fell asleep in your bed, safe and sound, and somehow unbothered by any ghosts. That is until Mammon woke you up when it was barely even morning to deal with the ghost in his room, and now you were on your way to Leviathan’s room in a bout of ghost-catching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knocked on the familiar door anxiously, and Levi’s head popped into view shortly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here!” he exclaimed. “Come on in, it’s messing up my collection--! Ah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You followed after him in a rush, not sure where to look as his DVDs started floating around the room and leaping out of reach when Leviathan tried to grab them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, what a mess…” you muttered. “No one told me that they’d be this much work to deal with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan turned and grabbed your shoulders firmly with a serious look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to catch it! It’s completely destroying the perfect organization I had of all my TSL volumes and promotional videos! At this rate, everything will fly off the shelves!” A resounding boom turned his head away, and he let go of you as he sprinted over and caught a few figurines from the top shelf with unexpected athleticism. “No, not my Magical and Mysterious Jane figures…!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You went to his side and gently took the figures from him, setting them on the floor carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Leviathan. We’ll catch the ghost for sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a disgruntled, garbled noise of discontentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not okay, though! Ugh, this is just the worst--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wrapped your arms around him and plopped your head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...!” He jolted under your touch, and you felt his body heat quickly rise. “Yeah, I feel a little better now… Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slowly let go of him and patted him on the head firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan’s face was getting pinker and pinker, but it went white again when he spotted the ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! It’s there. Quick, the vase!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned and pointed the vase at it, and the vase shook with a mighty rumble as the ghost was sucked back into it like a dust bunny into a vacuum. Your knees were weak, and you fell down on your behind as you held the vase carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof…” You winced as you set down the vase safely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Levi peered at you worriedly, swiftly kneeling beside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be,” you sighed. Somehow, ghost-hunting had become ghost-sucking, and it was just as if not more tiring. When you met Leviathan’s gaze, though, you were reminded that a wonderful energy source was right beside you. With a toothy smile, you gave him a puppy-dog face. “Levi...can you give me a hug? I was kind of scared, and now I’m too drained to stand up again…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked as if processing your words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hug? From...me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed and took his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you dummy. Who else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed; whether out of embarrassment or because he was flustered, he covered his mouth with his hand to block out his shyness the way he usually did. You watched him closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, uh… Okay, yeah. I can’t refuse if you’re going to look at me like that…” he trailed off. He awkwardly draped his arms around you and pulled you in toward his chest, and you leaned into him. Despite his apparent reluctance, his touch was tender, and the cloth of his turtleneck was soft against your cheek. “How’s this…? Is this okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just stay like that for a while. This is perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...How long?” he mumbled nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You snuggled in a little closer, although you would’ve loved to see his expression at the moment. But you couldn’t have your cake and eat it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I say to.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. don't die because-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leviathan is severely wounded for some reason. The reader worries over him. Slight angst.  Short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’re not sure how it all happened. It had happened so fast, you barely had time to react or think, and then you were holding him in your arms, cradling his limp body, sobbing over him, and all you could feel was the strange and shocking sensation of pain wracking your body as waves of numbness coursed through you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was bleeding, hurt, damaged, and you were alive and unhurt--how could that possibly be forgivable? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan’s not sure why you’re crying. Or looking at him like that. It wasn’t like he was going to die- and anyway, why would someone like you be crying over someone like him? It made no sense. All in all, he wasn’t worthy of your tears in the first place. He’s gazing at you, his eyes unfocusing. He can see your eyes, still filled with tears, overflowing with tears, and some of those tears are falling on him. Not that he minded. Or that he could afford to mind, given the state he was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if he’s allowed to enjoy a moment like this. Someone like you crying over someone like him- no, someone like you caring for, caring about someone like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Levi prefers your smiling face, he can’t help but think that your crying face is beautiful as you look down on him, features captured with sorrow and thick with pain. Because you’re crying for him. Although the sense that he was the reason for your tears also didn’t translate well because he never wanted to be the reason for your pain or grief. But what could he do, anyway?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re still crying over him. He lifts an arm weakly- how did he become this drained? And he reaches up, brushing his fingertips across your cheek, wet with your pain. He can just barely reach you. He watches as your face freezes in surprise. Perhaps you’d thought he didn’t even have the strength to move anymore. He calls your name. When you turn to look at him, there’s relief painted all over your features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?” he croaks. Those words sounded and were painful to get out. But he does it for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re half-laughing, half-crying now. He doesn’t know what that means, but at least you weren’t just crying now. Laughter meant smiling, and smiling was good. Wasn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leviathan, you’re injured. I’m scared. I-” you break off abruptly as another sob interrupts you mid-sentence. When you manage to take control again, your voice is shaking more than it was before. “I don’t want you to die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help but allow an idiotically happy smile to stretch over his lips. You don’t want him to die. Somehow, those words are so nice to hear. You want him alive. You want him here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to die, you normie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink and send him a harsh glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wipe that stupid smile off of your face, you dumb otaku,” you protest. “You’re bleeding so much. How could you say something like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan chuckles, and the vibrations tickle his throat. He swallows a cough itching to release itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was going to die from something like this, I would have died a long time ago.” He pauses. “This is nothing. Someone would have to do way worse to do me in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look unbearably relieved, but a hint of worry still makes its way onto your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to die? Well, either way, you need treatment. I already called your brothers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I’ll be fine, though, so stop making that face,” he says softly. “You look like someone you love just died.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I thought you were going to die, so that’s not that far from the truth,” you comment unthinkingly. When he stops responding, you lean in and run your gaze over him quickly, nervously. “Hey, Levi! You’re not seriously going to die, are you? You said you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks. His face is red by now, he knows it. You must not have meant anything by it, but he can’t help but hope. Just as he can’t help the next words that leave his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You love me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his voice is ridiculously, pitifully hopeful. He’s waiting for you to crush that hope. To stomp it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you don’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I love you, Leviathan! What do you think?” you stare at him like he’s gone crazy. “You’re my best friend, and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi arches an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-And?” he stammers, again foolishly hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re looking away from him now, and pink is blooming on your cheeks. You’re beautiful. He hasn’t seen this face of yours much, but he thinks it might even top your smiling face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes flash back to him, and you stick out your bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-And! Uh...nothing! I’m just saying, I love you. So you can’t die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels disappointment edging in. Of course. He shouldn’t be surprised. All you see him as is just another friend. What did he expect, anyway? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” he sighs, electing to ignore the other words. “Didn’t I already say that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers ghost over his forehead as they brush his bangs to the side a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re so hurt. I don’t- I can’t lose you,” you whisper. “It’s...I don’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t finish what you’re saying, but he doesn’t push you to. Sometimes things were better left unsaid. Sometimes things couldn’t be said, not really, only felt, and to put those things into words would be to do unto them a great injustice. Instead, he looks into your eyes. He wonders if they might tell him what you might’ve said, what you’re truly feeling, what it was inside of you that you had failed to express to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes are full of many things, however, complex and intricate things. He can’t decipher it all. That’s why there are words, he supposes. To communicate. But it’s too late for him to ask you what you were going to say, anyway, so he just stays mute and continues to examine your eyes in vain, hoping more time would give him the answers he sought. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 16 spoilers!!<br/>Premise is that the reader has been having nightmares ever since Belphie killed them and they came back to life. They suffer for weeks before deciding to seek advice from Levi. Unfinished, mostly angst. </p>
<p>Content warning for angst, violence, and flowery, non-graphic descriptions of death and suffocation. Includes fire and black mist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It always starts the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, again and again, you’re taught that your choices don’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s only one ending, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You can’t avoid it, can’t change it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether you embrace that ending or suffer silently through it, is your choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s the only choice you have that really counts. Because it’s the only choice that affects anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make your choices count. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A ring of fire burns around your throat, slowly asphyxiating you, throttling you with its flames, scorching, unforgiving. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A black mist seeps into your bones, saturating your lungs, engulfing you, creeping on your skin, obscuring your vision’s edges.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His aura. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two shaded orchids are blooming, enchanting, beautiful, graceful, their curved, delicate petals tilting toward you, and they’re all you see. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The black mist overtakes you, piercing, prickling, drowning you, swallowing you whole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your eyes open. You’re hovering in front of a door with golden bars. You watch as your hands push the door open and you take one step after the other into the room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He greets you with shock and a devious smile. His voice buzzes inaudibly in your ears. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, his arms spread open, he offers you an embrace. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your body is yours to control for a single, uncomforting moment in this terror of a reality. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You embrace him, and the same scene as before plays out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You reject him, and the same scene as before plays out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter if you have control because your choices don’t matter. There’s only one ending, and there’s nothing you can do about it. It’s inescapable; it’s fate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The same fear as always consumes you, feeding on your frazzled nerves, gnawing on your aching heart, chewing on the flesh of your sore body. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no mercy in this world. In this reality. In this life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There are only choices that don’t matter and an unavoidable ending. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All you can choose is how you face it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Choose. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the pain takes you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s 2:47 am. You shouldn’t be awake. And yet, here you were—again. How many times has this happened already? It was impossible to keep track. You didn’t want to, either. It would only remind you of how pervasive this pain was. How stubborn it was. How infinite it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you reached up to wipe your eyes, still heavy with sleep, your fingers came away wet. You grimaced. This, too, was a familiar sensation. An unwelcome and uncomfortable feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rose from your bed and drifted aimlessly to the bathroom. The yellow light was bright. Too bright for a night like this. Nights like these. You couldn’t look directly at it. You idly wished it were dimmer, and you caught your reflection in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark circles around your eyes, which were watery and red, and a sickly complexion. You knew that in the morning, you’d cover it up with the help of some choice products. But right now, your fear, your pain, your weakness was staring you right in the face, glowering at you, and it was ugly. You turn away. It was too painful to look at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your D.D.D. glowed in the darkness, and your clumsy hands picked it up. Someone has messaged you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course. Who else would be awake at such a time? You responded, and he expressed his surprise at your timeliness in answering. You weren’t sure what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just happened to check my phone when I woke up to go to the bathroom.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A half-truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m always awake at this time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had a bad dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Putting it mildly, but also true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t say any of those things, however. You were in dire need of company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I come over?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all you say. He was quick to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You totally ignored my question! But fine, sure, I guess. I just finished the 33rd chapter of I Dream of Dying Everyday, But Not Because I Want to, Because I Was Killed, and I’m taking a break.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turned off your D.D.D. and slipped into the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few knocks on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded tired. You couldn’t blame him—you were, too. Even if the reason for being tired was different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shut the door and found him, sitting beside him on a chair that was all scuffed up and seemed like it was about to fall apart every time something was on it. Not a good sign, but it was the only chair you’d been able to find to bring to his room the last time you were here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, drenched in water blue, bathed in a certain light, a light that both invoked sleeplessness and drowsiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned in his gaming chair toward you and caught your eye. Those orange eyes were still sharp despite his clear exhaustion. He’d been focused, as he usually was when he was reading manga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Did you need something? It’s late, you know.” As if you didn’t already know that. “Especially for a normie like you,” he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You crossed your arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hang out with you. I’m not a normie,” you huffed. “I couldn’t sleep. Like always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mentally bashed yourself for the second part. He didn’t need to know that. But now he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi eyed you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look too good. Especially for a human. Are you alright?” He rested a hand on his headphones hanging around his neck. “Why are you always awake at this time? You need rest. Humans have weaker constitutions. You shouldn’t be up late at night like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His concern was touching, even if he was rough around the edges, as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” you insisted. “It’s not like I could help it. I just always wake up around this time and can’t get back to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you’re always yawning in class,” he muttered. “Why, though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused. You didn’t think he’d be so curious. You and your big mouth, too. What were you supposed to say? You dreamed of his youngest brother choking you to death every single night since it had happened, even though you got along just fine with him when awake? If you could help it, you didn’t want to say such things. It didn’t help that everything was all patched up with a ribbon tied neatly on top. You didn’t want to rock the boat. There was no point in ruining what had just been fixed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But there is a point in confiding in someone, in easing your pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice inside you said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you didn’t know what to make of those words because while they may be true, you weren’t sure you were ready to pay the toll of doing so. You weren’t sure it was worth the cost. You had gone through this many sleepless nights, and you could go through that many more. You’re sure you could, if you just kept pushing on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you don’t want to keep pushing on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that voice said again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was insistent, irritating, grating on your nerves. You couldn’t let it sway your resolve. You couldn’t afford to be selfish. Not now. Not ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you aren’t being selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the voice persisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was not being kind to you. The usual nightmares, and on top of that, a fight inside you. You were tired of fighting yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been silent for some time, and Leviathan had been studying you all the while. He was more perceptive than most give him credit for, and you’re starting to think you shouldn’t have come over. You were teetering dangerously close to the edge of letting your thoughts, your dreams, your pain, your battle leak out of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to talk about it?” he finally said. “You know I won’t judge you. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you looked into his eyes, he was gazing at you in a strangely melancholy way. It was a lonely gaze. And it weighed on your heart. You didn’t know what to say. Your mouth was sandpaper as it rubbed against itself, dry, scratchy, rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I trust you, Levi.” At least you’d said something. Even though it was awkward, and those words had fallen out of your mouth in a jumble. “It’s just that it’s something that involves others, so it’s kind of sensitive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged on his chair. His eyes were thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you say others, you mean my brothers, don’t you?” You didn’t reply, which equated to affirmation. “There’s no one else you really come into contact with regularly, though you talk to the angels and Solomon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not sure how far you should let him go before stopping him, but before you could say anything, he continued anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get along with everyone well. Really well, actually,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, you had to laugh a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, why are you saying it like that? You know I get along with you the best, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched and his cheeks flushed with pink. You resisted the urge to reach out and press your fingers to those cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You do?” he stammered. “You’re probably just saying that. I mean, we’re best friends, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, his eyes traveled downward, and there was a faraway look in them, a softened bitterness, rounded out by the time it’s been living in him, quiet, unassuming, but there. You pulled your chair forward, and it skidded on the floor with a high-pitched keen, pulling him out of his reverie. In your new position, you were close enough to touch him. You ruffled his soft hair. You wanted to reassure him—but you also liked to take any excuse you could have to pet him, since he wasn’t inclined toward physical contact most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t just say things. Come on, you know me, don’t you?” Levi’s bright orange eyes were drawn back to you, and his pink lips parted ever so slightly. “We’re the best of friends, aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His long, dark eyelashes brushed against his cheek as he blinked rapidly. The mellow pinkness on his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled shyly. “We are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of pure fondness, a smile spread widely across your face. He was always so cute at times like these. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, conceding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” But his shoulders dropped. “Maybe you’re not comfortable with sharing, but...since we’re good friends, you should feel free to talk to me about it. Even if it’s about one of my brothers.” He glanced at you hopefully. “It’s not like I’ll go and tell anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt the smile on your face freeze. He had a point. And the fact that you’d come to spend time with him after tonight’s episode meant something. You weren’t sure what, but it meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Trust? Comfort? Both? Or maybe this, too, was fate. The thought of fate left you with a sour taste in your mouth. But fate was not inherently good or bad. It just was. And sometimes it could be either or neither. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shifted in your chair uncomfortably, and it creaked, the sound humming against your legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to hear this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words left your lips before you’d decided on a course of action. You supposed something had decided for you- whether it was your heart, your brain, or fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tentative, but to his credit, his eyes were unwavering and steadfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You look tired. I don’t know if I can do anything, but maybe even just talking about it could help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rubbed the back of your neck anxiously. It was true. You’d been tired for a while, and it showed, as proven by both the mirror in your bathroom and Levi’s keen eyes. You prayed you were making the right choice—then again, what did your choices matter? But even so, your apprehension hoped for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Thanks, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, and you tried to figure out where to start. Navigating the way to phrase this was a tricky path. It could come out wrong in countless different ways. Perhaps if you started with the facts, it would be easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A while back, when I released Belphie from the attic, he attacked me. And I died. Although I came back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes registered surprise for a moment, but you could see he remembered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a few weeks back, I think,” he commented. “Actually, maybe it’s been a month or so now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t exactly been keeping track, but yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes wandered his room, and they happened upon the volume of Levi’s new manga. He noticed your stare, and followed your line of sight. Then, his gaze turned back to you. He was faintly horrified, you could tell, and his eyes were wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he breathed. “You’re telling me...you’ve been having dreams of you being killed by Belphie ever since?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s voice was both awed and troubled. As if he didn’t know whether he should be more shocked over the relation to his current manga series or that it had been happening to you in the first place. It was such a Levi thing. Ultimately, you nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I haven’t been having them every night. But it’s most days, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were nonchalant about it. You were used to it now, anyway, even though you weren’t, really, since you were still hurting. You wondered when the pain would give way to numbness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was fixed to his place on his chair. He’s still thinking. And you’re thinking, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you talk to anyone else about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s concerned. You shake your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re the first. I didn’t want to say anything since it involved your brother. Plus, I figured it would go away on its own sooner or later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His criss-crossed legs untangled themselves and fell down from the chair loosely. He rolled even closer to you. It caught you off-guard, to say the least. Those molten orange eyes gripped you. You wetted your lips nervously, and his own lips were frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it involved Belphie, your well-being is important,” he asserted. He softened. “But I’m glad you talked to me about it now. Is it always the same dream?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran down your back. You usually tried not to think about them when you weren’t having them in hopes of them dying out. But it clearly hadn’t helped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less, yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you looked at his face, you knew he was curious. But opening the gate this far had been a struggle. Could you really say more? The voices inside you were nudging you, straining to convince you. Recalling the dream was recalling a memory, full of darkness and anguish, not just your own, but that of Belphie’s. Glimpsing those depthless, murky violet eyes, you knew, even if just for that moment, his pain. Or at least, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> known. Now, you weren’t so sure. And Belphie had changed, too. That pain might not reside in him anymore, or at least have shifted forms. Every time you lived through your death, your understanding of that torment lessened as it amplified the wild, primal emotions of fear, anger, hurt, and the complexity was distorted, corrupted by the new experience, even just slightly. It wasn’t even quite the same memory anymore, you were sure. But you didn’t think you could remember the original memory anymore. Not after all the repeated, terrifying imitations that didn’t do the true moment justice. You’re not sure if it was for the better or for the worse. But maybe it was just fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had called your name, you realized. His eyes were uneasy, full of worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Are you okay? What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was a comfort to you, a luxury you didn’t realize you were able to afford until now. You tried to smile, although it felt more like a mechanical stretching of the muscles in your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just got distracted thinking about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your smile must not have been very convincing because his face only read doubt. He rested an elbow on the armrest of his chair and put his chin on his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t just anything.” He was firm. “I don’t want to pressure you, but maybe if you talk to me, we can think about it together, instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ran your gaze over his steadfast portrait once more before reaching out and grasping his hand gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, and pink dusted his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” he shrugged. “This is nothing. Anyone could do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head and tried to catch his eye, succeeding now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Levi. You don’t know how much this means to me. It has to be you,” you said earnestly. “Only you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sputtered, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and averting his eyes. His hand in yours was growing unmistakably warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re being absurd,” he said, but his voice was shaking. “Don’t think you can play your normie tricks on me and just...and just…!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi let his hand fall away from his face, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! Nevermind, it’s nothing.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 16 Spoilers!<br/>Another unfinished fic with the same premise as the one above, where the reader has nightmares for weeks after being killed by Belphie and seeks help from Levi.<br/>Content warning for violence, angst, and descriptions of death and suffocation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He opened his arms wide with a welcoming smile. Even knowing what was about to happen, you numbly walked forward and embraced him closely, smiling back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...how can I express how I’m feeling right now? What can I do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within moments, pain ripped through you, wracking your entire body. He pinned you to the wall, hands around your throat, and you noticed, belatedly, his curving horns and long tail. He laughed maniacally.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your lungs were burning, and he was crushing your throat, but holding back enough to keep you alive long enough for him to continue talking. Stars filled your vision, everything was blurry, and the sound of his voice resonated in your ears, filling the room as did his black aura. His voice, pleasantly mellow, was perfectly contradictory with the way he gripped your neck, choked you, the way his eyes seared into you with hatred, with perfect and utter contempt, the way his essence creeped and crawled on your skin as you struggled in his hold, helpless, weak, at his absent mercy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted to speak. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to trust you, Belphie. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he kept squeezing, and tears prickled in your eyes, and you kept hurting and hurting and hurting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted to tell him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I trusted you because it was you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he wouldn’t let go, and you felt your fingernails dig into the palm of your skin as you clenched your hand, and all you could feel was pain, all you knew was pain, anguished, cruel pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted him to know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing hurt more than his hatred and betrayal, even your death.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You succumbed to the darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping, you woke to darkness and sat up in bed, hot, slimy tears rolling down your cheeks endlessly- your blankets lay on the floor, and you were drenched in sweat. Your chest heaved as you tried to calm down, tried to stop crying, tried to remember yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could breathe. You were alive. And there was no one here but you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thought scared you just as much as the agony of that experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, you wiped your tears from your face and combed through your wild and messy hair. You watched yourself shake uncontrollably as you swung your legs off the bed and stood, unsteady and weak, like a newborn fawn learning to walk for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made your way to the bathroom somehow, and looked into the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked absolutely and positively ghastly. It wasn’t a surprise, considering that you’d been having repeat incidents of this several times a week, sometimes every day, and other nights were just filled with a miserable empty blackness that didn’t truly give you rest, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You covered it up each day with make up. Cosmetics really came in handy when you wanted to hide something. You became used to that daily routine. And your lack of energy, too, you covered up. That was a little more difficult to do, but with practice, you were also used to it. Perhaps it helped you hold yourself together, too, even though you knew things weren’t okay. Even though you knew you weren’t okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing felt okay right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you kept telling yourself, reminding yourself that this was temporary, that it would pass with time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, it had been going on for weeks, and you were starting to feel the limits of your abilities to continue covering it all up- the mental wounds and the resulting physical consequences that taxed you every day. After all, it would be so much better and so much easier if there was nothing to have to cover up in the first place. Even if so far no one had caught wind of your pain, it seemed like it was unavoidable at this rate, and you didn’t know if you could handle what would happen once someone did. Yes, it was better if you could fix this as soon as possible. Passively waiting, biding your time and distracting yourself hadn’t fared well. It was time to try something new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only, you weren’t sure how to go about that. What else were you supposed to do in times like this, anyway? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stripped your sweaty pajamas off and stepped into the shower. Firstly, feeling clean would probably help. And the warmth of the water was somewhat comforting as it glided down your back in waves, soothing your frazzled nerves. It had also somewhat become part of your daily routine after waking up in the night after having that dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you got out of the shower, you took a look at your D.D.D.- it was almost 3am. Everything was going as it usually did, but you wondered if that was really for the better. Maybe you needed a change. Maybe a change would bring relief to the same images that plagued you night after night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of a change would help you, though? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scrolled through your D.D.D. absentmindedly, and then a post from the DFWB popped up- Demons For Well-Being, of course, what else might you think the acronym meant? You tapped on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going through a tough time? Our demon therapists are at your disposal! If you don’t want to speak to a therapist, rely on your friends- if they are true, they will be devilishly happy to help. A listening ear can do wonders for you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused. How had you never thought of that before? You could talk to someone. It was a novel thought- something that hadn’t even crossed your mind. It wasn’t as simple as you might have made it out to seem, but it could be a start. Then you remembered where you were. You were in the Devildom. The seven brothers were your only friends, and you weren’t sure how to feel about talking to one of them about something that involved one of their number. It was going to be a touchy subject for sure, especially after they’d all finally made up and were getting along better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You supposed you could talk to Solomon or one of the angels, but Solomon had never been particularly approachable even though he was friendly enough, and you didn’t want to involve the angels in the business of the devils. Especially Luke. You knew Luke wouldn’t react well. Simeon was a better chance, but Luke usually went everywhere Simeon went. He was practically attached to the hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. How were you supposed to talk to someone when everyone you knew well enough didn’t seem like a viable option? Maybe you were going to have to consider the brothers a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firstly, there was Lucifer. Not exactly your first choice, though. It would be like talking to your boss about a personal problem. He certainly was probably smooth enough and out of the seven, had the social skills to navigate a conversation with you about it, though. He’s also responsible for the exchange student program, so he would take your problems seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Secondly, there was Mammon. Kind of hard to imagine yourself talking to him about something so serious. But you knew he would certainly be supportive, even if you weren’t sure how exactly he’d react. He was also technically your guardian, although that title had become rather obsolete with all seven of them being so caring and kind. But he was also your first pact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirdly, there was Levi. It might feel like you were bothering him if you approach him about this. He was always busy with some kind of media. He was definitely awake at this hour, though, and you know he always means well, regardless of his clumsiness or awkwardness. Maybe he could help distract you from those dreams with games or anime or other things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fourthly, there was Satan. He was hard to approach, but always genial enough and he also seemed competent enough to manage talking to you about it. A serious sort that would take you and your pain seriously. Maybe talking to him about it could reason you into feeling better, or he would have some kind of method in his many, many books to help you alleviate the nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifthly, there was Asmo. Probably one of the easiest of the brothers to approach, and he was skillful in social situations. You weren’t sure you wanted to show this vulnerable side to him, as with the others, but he seemed a viable and good choice. He was probably good at comforting people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sixthly, there was Beel. Also rather easy to approach. You’d probably have to bring some food with you so he didn’t get distracted, though, or talk to him right after a meal. It would be awkward because he’s the closest of the seven to Belphie, but that also means he knows Belphie the best and could assuage your fears. Beel was also always kind and supportive in a firm but gentle way. He’d trusted you with Lilith- could you trust him with Belphie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seventhly, there was Belphie. You winced at the thought of talking to him about your recurring nightmares about him, being the person in question. But he was kind, deep down, wasn’t he? He didn’t used to hate humans, and he didn’t hate them anymore- and more importantly, he didn’t hate you. He was also the Avatar of Sloth, so perhaps you could get in some sleep with him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it probably was best not to tell Belphie. The better course of action would be to spend more time with him, more than you did now, and wear down the old bad impression with new, positive experiences and memories. You continued to ponder carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t want to put Beel or Lucifer in an awkward or difficult situation- the former had just gotten his beloved twin back, and the latter had contentiously protected his brother from Diavolo, who he had sworn his allegiance to long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure Mammon would be able to stay calm, since he always quickly got emotional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between Levi, Satan and Asmo, you knew you could count on Asmo to comfort you and Satan to help you form a plan of action- perhaps help you take another perspective on the situation that you’d thought about over and over again with no new thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what about Levi? He probably wouldn’t do either. Well, he would probably try to comfort you, in his own way. A smile tugged at your lips unthinkingly. He was endearing in that way. And you were closest to him, after all the time you’d spent with him. He always liked to talk about how the two of you were like Henry and the Lord of Shadows from TSL, how the two of you were true best friends. And friends confided in each other, right? You frowned. Levi hadn’t really confided in you before, had he? But that didn’t mean you couldn’t confide in him, right? Maybe after you did, he would feel more comfortable doing the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the thinking was giving you a headache. You stretch out on your bed and yawn. You were so tired, but you also knew you could never sleep like this, not while thoughts were still spinning endlessly through your head and worry crept inside you. Oftentimes, you never went back to sleep after waking up from a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes you had to go with your gut, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And your gut was telling you to go find Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was probably the only one awake at this hour, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swiped your D.D.D., shoving it in your pocket, and you quietly slipped out of your room, closing the door with a click behind you. No one was up and about at this hour- Beel sometimes went to the kitchen and passed by your room, which was how you knew -and the hallways were dark and silent, save for your careful footsteps down the carpeted floor. The floorboards creaked slightly under you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You came to a stop in front of Levi’s door. The familiar brown door you always came to after a day of school, where you would spend lazy-or exciting-weekends with him, watch his deft fingers play games for hours, never tiring of his presence but only forevermore grateful for him, and the place you thought of as a safe place. It was a source of comfort and support to you. You weren’t sure if Levi knew, but at least he was always open to and invited your presence in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You just hoped it wouldn’t be a mistake coming to him in your hour of need, so to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath as you quashed down your fears, you raised your hand and knocked gently on the door. There was a pause. And then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…? Who is it?” His sleepy voice called out, and you heard a yawn through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You winced. Hopefully you hadn’t woken him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me, Levi. Can...can I come in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear some rustling, and then the sound of something dropping on the floor and Levi’s voice mumbling or whispering something incoherent. You stand there for a while, listening to strange noises behind his door- it sounded like something was splashing, too. There was always the sound of water in his room, being that he had the aquarium, but it was never so loud, and there was never such a ruckus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the door opens a small crack, and Levi’s tired face pops out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chew on your lip nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in…? I...was hoping to talk to you about something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a long look at you, and then opens the door further to let you inside. Covering a yawn, he closes the door behind you as you glance around his room. It didn’t seem like there was really anything out of the ordinary, for all the noise you’d heard going on through the door- although, the bathtub somehow looked wet, as if it had been filled only moments ago. There was a towel on the floor, perhaps soaking up spilled water, but that was it. You shrugged it off. Perhaps Levi had been using the tub for something. For what, you weren’t sure, but you supposed if he wanted to tell you, he would have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what did you want to talk about,” he peeks at his D.D.D., “at 4am?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You inhale sharply. You didn’t realize so much time had passed in between you waking up from your dreams and coming over. Even Levi was prone to sleeping at this time. Guilt settled on your shoulders, and you sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have come over right now. It’s really late. I’ll come back tomorrow,” you say, heading for the door again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi crosses his arms and looks at you sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m already awake, anyway,” he shrugs. “I was about to go to sleep, but I can stay up a little longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You seem really tired. I should let you sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and studies you. Since when had Levi been so keen? You rarely felt him look at you like that, closely, attentively, as if you were transparent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came here for a reason, didn’t you? I’m saying it’s fine, so come over here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sits on the edge of his bed, and you trace his footsteps, sitting next to him. The bed was pretty well-made for someone who was probably asleep until you got here, you thought. Was that what he was doing? Straightening up the room? But he didn’t seem to mind it when you were hanging out all those other times. You pull yourself out of the clouds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offers a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re true best friends, like Henry and the Lord of the Shadows, right? It only makes sense that I’d let you stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth blossomed in your chest as you gazed at that smile fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still. You didn’t have to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs, looking like he’s about to get embarrassed, and he averts his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you, after all,” he mutters. Then, more loudly, “So what did you want to talk about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. You came here for a reason, not just to sit around with him. You hug yourself as you start talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...kind of about Belphie, and also not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi blinks, and then flicks his head slightly to get his bangs away from his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Belphie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken him by surprise, you supposed. You interacted with the youngest brother quite normally on a daily basis, despite your dreams that like to constantly remind you of the pain he once caused you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you remember when I first let Belphie out of the attic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You try not to shake. It was strange remembering it- you were so estranged from it after all the time that had passed, and yet so close to the experience as you relived it night after night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and passes you a discerning look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. It wasn’t actually that long ago, now that I think about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes naturally traveled downward to the floor. You were still anxious about telling him about your dreams. You’d been hurting and struggling for so, so long, alone, without telling anyone, hiding it. Would he think you weak for the dreams you had? You were just a human, after all. And they were demons. Suddenly, you feel a hand around your back, and you look up at him in surprise. He was never much one to initiate physical contact, seeing as it often overwhelmed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls you closer to him firmly, but his red face betrays his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might feel a little more comfortable this way. If you want to, you can lean on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you wanted to, you could lean on him. It was just a sentence, but somehow it meant so much to you. You shift closer to him and lean into his half embrace, resting your head on his chest. You could almost hear his heartbeat. You wanted to cry and let yourself break into a thousand pieces, dissolve in his arms like putty, but you bolster yourself. You couldn’t just break down in front of him. You needed to talk, you remind yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. That’s what friends are for, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t help but smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” But you had to talk about the difficult things eventually. “Do you also remember...when that other me died?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stiffens slightly. You think for a moment he doesn’t even breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I thought you were a goner, for sure. But then you appeared over at the banister, perfectly fine.” He sighs. “I’m glad you’re still here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m still here, too,” you smile. But it was bittersweet. “Did I tell you that...that I, this me, lived through that death?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s grip on you tightens all of a sudden, and you feel yourself pushed even closer to him. This was probably the closest you’d ever been to him- he got overwhelmed with physical contact easily, so usually you kept it to pats and pets and leaning, but you were currently half wrapped by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No, you didn’t,” he breathes. “You...lived through that? You remember it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chew on your lip. He sounded so distressed, you hated to continue. But you had to. You couldn’t stop halfway, and you needed to talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I remember it, all too well.” Your voice came out a little wobbly and much softer than you’d expected it to. “Levi, I…” you trail off. It was so hard to just say it, even after all you had said leading up to it. He waits patiently, and you feel comforted by his presence. His hold on you makes you remember you’re still here, not in that dream, and definitely not in that timeline, being killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nightmares about being killed by Belphie,” you finally say, and your voice cracks halfway through. You hold back a sob. It was too early to be getting so emotional. “I know I need to forget about it, to move on… I know Belphie must have, too. But it keeps coming back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s grip is secure, although he sounds tense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has this been happening?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fall silent. You didn’t expect him to ask, although you should’ve known it would come up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” he asks again when you don’t respond, his voice strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...For weeks,” you admit. “Pretty much ever since it happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing for a while, just holding you tightly. You wonder if he’s unhappy, or angry. But he doesn’t let go of you or move an inch. Just when you’re about to break the silence, he speaks again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...didn’t you come talk to me earlier?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was low, agonized. You chew on your lip anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I never thought about talking to someone about it. I thought it would pass, and that I just needed some time to get over it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even once was enough reason for you to talk to someone, whether it happened again or not. But it’s been going on for weeks, and you never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t really have any excuses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just never thought of it, I guess. I’m used to dealing with things like this on my own. And up until now, it’s worked okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, silence. But just as you think he won’t talk anymore, he breaks it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we friends? You should know that you can come talk to me about something like this anytime,” he says, and he sounded tormented. “I know I’m not exactly the most reliable person, and maybe you don’t really see us as the best of friends, but you can still talk to me about it. This is serious. You can’t just wait for things like this to pass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shift slightly so you can look at Levi’s face. His orange eyes look so sorrowful, and his mouth is twisted downward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do see us as the best of friends, Levi,” you say softly. “And you are reliable. That’s why the first person I thought to talk to was you. From now on, I’ll count on you more often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods shakily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can always count on me. Don’t just keep it all inside and suffer through it on your own. That’s for protagonists of anime series to do, not for you to imitate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, but it’s rather sober. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” you agree. You exhale slowly, trying not to think about the exact details of the dreams. “What should I do, Levi? I don’t know what to do. I keep having them again and again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns slightly to face you, loosening his hold. His eyes are now steady and serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay in my room. Would that help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had never thought of that before. But it was true that you always felt safe and comforted in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d actually really like that,” you beam at him. “I always feel really safe in your room. And comfortable. The ambiance is really nice. Well, but mainly, it’s because you’re here,” you ramble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks like he’s processing for a moment, and when it hits him, his face starts to turn pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… You can’t just say stuff like that,” he grumbles, covering his mouth with his hand. “You took me by surprise. That was unfair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true, though. Is there something wrong with me saying the truth?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You peer at him intently, and he turns away, letting go of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t look at me like that! Geez… You’re bad for my heart, you know,” he mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You crawl onto the bed and hug him from behind, kneeling and looping your arms in front of him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re good for my heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can almost feel the heat emanating from his face as you look at his thoroughly red face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I just tell you…?! Seriously… You’re so…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh again. He was so cute. But one question arose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, where am I going to sleep, though? You only have one bed,” you observe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi panics, for whatever reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… I-I… You can take the bed,” he stammers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But where are you going to sleep, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice is innocent and questioning. He has to break it to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don’t sleep in my bed,” he says, his voice barely audible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyebrows furrow in confusion and you look around his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Then where do you sleep? The floor? Wait, no- you sleep in...the bathtub?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes,” Levi confesses. You thought he was at his maximum embarrassment levels earlier, but right now it’s off the charts. You grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, I’m not going to make fun of you or anything. We’re friends, right? I do have a question, though, or a few. Do you sleep in it with the tub full of water? Is that why the tub and the floor was kind of wet when I came in and you took forever to open the door?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinches. He had been hoping you wouldn’t notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...! ...Yeah. That’s why the floor was wet. I came out of the tub and splashed some water on the floor, but I usually don’t do that. It was because I was sleepy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of a sleepy Leviathan clambering out of the tub clumsily and accidentally splashing some water on the floor was just adorable, and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re so cute!” you rub his head. “Wait, but do you sleep...with your clothes on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face is so red, you think he might not answer. But he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No,” he says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You process slowly, deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you in your demon form when you sleep? Since you’re a sea monster demon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi lets out an anguished cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t ask any more, alright?! That’s enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rub his head gently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just curious. I want to know more about you. We’re best friends, aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slumps, apparently giving up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah. I sleep in my demon form. It helps keep me oriented.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pat his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for answering. I’ll stop asking now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, still embarrassed, but you feel satisfied and rather happy that he told you. Maybe it meant Levi did trust you a bit. The two of you were true best friends. But somehow the thought also made your heart sink, for reasons which you didn’t know or quite understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to let go of me…?” he asks hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long can I hold you for? You’re already all dry, so how about we take a short nap in your bed together before I have to go to RAD?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jolts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Together…?! N-No, that’s fine, I’ll sleep in the tub-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reach over and cover his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Levi, it won’t hurt.” You tug at him and he reluctantly moves so that he’s lying beside you on the bed, and you pull the covers over both of you. You look into his eyes. “Levi… Can you hold me while we sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinches and coils like a spring, seeming ready to scramble out of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? W-Why?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been sleeping well for a long time already. I think I would be able to sleep better if I could really feel that you were next to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, but grumbles and moves in closer, putting an arm around you gently, and your face presses against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You murmur your assent before yawning and snuggling even closer, falling asleep in moments. His embrace was warm, comforting, and you felt so safe in his arms. Levi watches you doze off, and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to sleep better, but I’m not going to be able to get any sleep like this.” He brushes his fingertips against your cheek. He would never be able to do this while you were awake. “Oh, well. For you, it’s worth it,” he mumbles shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up groggily, and you were pressed into something warm, and that something warm was holding you, too. You blinked as you looked up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Levi. He was still asleep, breathing evenly, and his face was smooth, unaware, peaceful. You felt a smile tug at your lips as you watched him- his purple hair was slightly mussed from being on the bed, and his long eyelashes brushed against his cheek. And his lips weren’t twisted in any particular direction, although they were slightly pink and fairly smooth. His arm was draped over you under the covers of his bed, and you were snuggled up closely against his body, which emanated warmth and comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faintly, you recalled the events of last night. You’d finally confided in him about your dreams, and you were feeling much lighter than you had in weeks. He had offered for you to stay in his room, and you’d asked if he would hold you to keep the nightmares at bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it had worked. You also actually had managed to fall asleep after waking up from that dream, which was an accomplishment in itself. Casually, you wondered if perhaps he would be averse to sleeping like this every night. You felt safe in his room, but you couldn’t help it that you felt the safest in his arms. Why was that, anyway? Maybe it was just the nature of your friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stirred slightly, his eyelashes fluttering. Those hazy orange eyes opened and looked at you, and for a solid moment, he froze. And then he scooted backward quickly, moving away from you and taking his arm away. That was kind of disappointing, you thought to yourself. You already missed his touch, although you’d never particularly craved anyone’s touch before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“[Name]...?! Wait, why are we in my bed? Why was I hugging you?” his eyes widened comically. “This isn’t the part where we look down and realize we aren’t wearing clothes and that we, we…” he trails off, mumbling, evidently unable to say it, and then continues. “Like in </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Went to My Friend’s Room And We Did Something Friends Don’t Do Together And I Woke Up Naked And In Their Arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You burst into laughter, joy bubbling in your chest. Typical Levi. Although you wondered what his reaction would’ve been if it had been true. You reach out and boop him on the nose before he can recede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, silly. You were holding me because I asked you to last night after I came to talk to you.” You smiled, mirth in your eyes. “Would you have liked to wake up having done things friends don’t do together, naked and in my arms?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s face is red already, and he rolls over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, I… Ah, don’t tease me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his hands to his face, clearly distressed, but you can’t help but find him unbearably adorable. You roll over enough so that you’re pressing up against his side, and you grab one of his hands, pulling it away from his face without much resistance, probably taking him by surprise. He was sulking, his mouth in a cute frown. Without thinking, you lean in and place a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, a good morning kiss. Don’t be mad at me, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sputters, completely taken aback and flustered. His orange eyes are wide, bewildered, and shy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-, You-... That must have been a mistake. You probably rolled over too quickly and you just happened to- to crash your lips onto my face, and then you had to make an excuse-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put a finger to his lips, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, even you should be able to tell that that was intentional. Would I make excuses if it were an accident?” You pull your hand back and roll over to get off the bed. “We have school soon. Or at least, I do, so I have to get going soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up and watches you in a daze, still pink-faced as you start walking toward the door. Then he seems to process your words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just stay at home for today?” he asks, sounding morose. “I think you really need a break, from the sound of how long you’ve been...having those dreams.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks as if he would like to implore you to stay, and for a moment, you consider giving in for once- but ultimately, you shake your head regretfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t miss a day, or Lucifer and the others will question me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up from the bed and walks over to you- at this proximity, you’re once again made aware of the difference in height between the two of you as he looks down at you. His golden eyes are serious, and you feel your heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest. You’ve been hurting all on your own all this time.” He frowns. “One day missed won’t make a difference in the end. You need to take care of yourself. And, plus...you’re a human,” he adds as an afterthought rather sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Levi. It’s tempting, but I think I should still go.” You put a hand up to his head and ruffle his hair gently. “Besides, I’m all recharged from being with you last night,” you wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi begins to turn red again, covering his mouth with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You make it sound...suggestive,” he complains. “And one night couldn’t be enough to make up for weeks of bad sleep,” he points out. “If you want...you can stay here for the day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hesitate, but shake your head again. He was making it so hard for you to leave. You wanted to stay, you really did- but you weren’t sure the day off would be worth the trouble of explaining it to Lucifer and anyone else who asked. It was easier to just go to school and bear with it, as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay,” you reassure him, rubbing his arm gently. “Just...will you be here after school?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look up at him, chewing on your lip lightly. You knew you probably looked so pathetic, weak, needy- but maybe it was okay, just for a bit, to show your vulnerable side to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Of course, I’ll be here,” he nods, sounding disappointed. “Come back soon, okay? Don’t wear yourself out. It would be bad if you burned out the way shoujo manga protagonists always do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile fondly at him, and he fidgets. “What’s with that look…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how much I like you,” you answer without really thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi jolts and averts his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Me…?! You don’t really mean that, do you…? Someone like me, being liked by you… Although we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friends,” he mumbles. “Ah, seriously, what am I supposed to do…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle as you watch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Levi.” You pause. “Before I go to school...could I give you a hug? So I have a little extra energy to face the day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From me…? You want to hug me?” he repeats uncertainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only the two of us in your room,” you laugh. “Is it okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes dart around nervously, but he dips his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. Since it’s you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi opens his arms a bit, and you embrace him tightly, pressing your body flush against his. You needed all the energy you could get from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Levi.” After a while, you retreat, only to find that he was still frozen. You peer at him curiously. “Is something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to shake himself out of his spell, and he blinks rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, uh… I just didn’t expect you to hug me for...for so long. Or so closely.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi can’t help but wonder if that hug of yours was really just a friendship hug- even though he knows that someone like you would never like someone like him in a way beyond friendship. Your friendship was already a lot for someone like him, though, he reminds himself. He shouldn’t get greedy. This was more than enough, wasn’t it? His body is still warm with the residue of your lingering body heat, and his skin tingles everywhere you’d touched him, even though it was through the layers of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your glowing face smiles up at him, and he finds a warmth in his chest growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you didn’t mind,” you respond, looking slightly nervous. “I...really like being with you, and even though I can’t stay here with you for the day, I thought that might recover my HP,” you explain with a grin. He’s flattered, even if all your words were just sweet lies. He wants to believe them, even as he doubts them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I-I didn’t particularly mind… I was just surprised,” he states, trying to stay calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief crosses your features- it seemed so genuine an expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” You turn and grasp the door handle, but look back at him one more time. “Thank you, Levi. It’s hard to convey how much last night and this morning means to me, but you were here for me all the way. I hope if you need to talk or help with anything, you feel like you can talk to me, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A melting warmth prickles at his chest- what was this feeling? It was so gentle, and yet slightly painful. The one thing on his mind was the only thing he couldn’t ask you about. You were too kind to tell him your true feelings- if he confessed his feelings for you, you might feel forced to be with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t say anything, simply nods. You confided in him, him first and him only, and that was already more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Have a good day at school,” he musters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wave as you leave his room, and after you walk out, he falls back onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was okay if you never knew how he really felt, he thought to himself. This relationship was already more than enough. It was more than good enough for someone like him. It was all he could ever hope for, anyway. He couldn’t get greedy, he thinks to himself again. That would be the worst mistake for him to make. He couldn’t stand to think about the possibility of losing you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Beel ate the router and Levi is internally dying.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the title says. Unfinished and ends before the reader goes to comfort Levi and actually talk to him. Feel free to skip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You did what?!” Levi stared at Beel, aghast. “No, no, no, no, no...this can’t be happening! I’m- I- I was going to stream the Sucre Frenzy mini-live today! This is terrible, just terrible--even for you, isn’t this a little bit much? Couldn’t you have stopped yourself from eating everything in sight for once?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan was right up in Beel’s face, poking him in the chest, hard, his mouth twisted in a furious frown. Alarmed, you walked over and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, what’s the matter? Why are you so angry at Beel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to you, pressing his hand to his mouth and covering it the way he did when something was grating on his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beel ate the router! He ate the router, and I was going to stream the Sucre Frenzy mini-live. Of all days! And it’s ridiculous that he ate the router to begin with, even for him. What am I going to do? This is awful, just a disaster!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beel did what?” You shot a look at the orange-headed giant. “You ate the router?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped and offered an uneasy, guilty look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I was too hungry… I didn’t mean to, it was just sitting right there, and dinner isn’t for another hour…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You planted your hands on your hips and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beel, why didn’t you just go to the kitchen like you always do? Or you could’ve asked me to come and help whip something up for you. You can’t eat routers, demon or not. You might get a stomachache.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re concerned about?!” Leviathan exclaimed. “He just ate our router! We don’t have any connection to the internet! What are we going to do? How am I going to stream the Sucre Frenzy mini-live?” He put a hand to his head and rubbed his forehead in aggravation. “Seriously, this is just the worst…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You threw him a sympathetic look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t understand how you feel, but the well-being of your brother comes first. I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, a murderous look in his eyes, but then it faded to hopelessness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it. It’s fine. Whatever. What did I expect, anyway? It’s always like this.” He started walking away and in an uncharacteristic show of affection, patted Beel on the arm. “Don’t get sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched his retreating figure with Beel, who looked at you with a grateful smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’m sure I’ll be fine, I’ve eaten worse and survived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve eaten worse?” You shuddered. “Wait, never mind. I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, and his voice rumbled pleasantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t.” Beel stared out into the hallway where Levi had disappeared. “Is it really okay, though? To let him go like that?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You turned and studied Beel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged as one of his hands found his wrist and rubbed it absentmindedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well,” he started. “I mean, it seems like Levi wanted you to comfort him. Or something like that. I don’t think he expected you to take in the news so calmly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put a hand to your chin thoughtfully as you gazed back out into the hallway. Leviathan had long gone into his room, you were sure, at the pace he had been walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so? I thought he was upset enough for both of us, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel laughed and his shoulders shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but he wanted you to be upset with him.” His purple eyes meet yours. “You should go after him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I?” you hesitated. “I don’t know. Levi likes to have a lot of space to himself. Maybe he’d be mad if I went to bug him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large hand pats your back gently. His touch is warm, and so is his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you? Never. Haven’t you noticed that he’s spent a lot more time with you than alone, holed up in his room, as time goes by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought back. Leviathan did spend more time with you than he used to. You could tell at least that much. But was it really exclusive to you? Perhaps he’d become more outgoing in general. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to object, but Beel shook his head with a knowing look at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re thinking it’s because Levi’s become less of a shut-in in general, think again. He’s been this way for thousands of years. If he’s changed, it’s only with you.” He’s unexpectedly stern. “Someone like Levi doesn’t just suddenly flip a switch and become more outgoing altogether.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone of voice gave you pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you reckon that he’s...he wouldn’t mind if I went and found him in his room?” You reach up and run your fingers through your hair nervously. You weren’t used to dealing with an angry Levi, and the possibility of making Levi more angry was off-putting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel peered at you with a kind look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he wouldn’t. Actually, I’m sure he’d be happy if you did so.” He seems to read your thoughts perfectly. “Don’t mind me, I’ll be fine. I’ll talk to Lucifer and we’ll work on getting a replacement router.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spared Beel another glance before running off into the hallway toward Levi’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Beel! I’ll see you at dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved, and your feet carried you to the familiar spot in front of Levi’s door. The wood there was slightly scratched from all your coming and goings. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Got Sucked Into An Otome Game And Now I Have To Win The Trust of The Only Character Who Would Believe Me In Order to Find a Way Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title, which is in the style of typical long Levi titles. Unfinished. <br/>Reader gets sucked into the world of Obey Me and needs to play the part of MC. The fic doesn’t get very far before I stopped writing. Has a short moment with Mammon at the start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were currently in denial about the current, less-than-ideal situation as Mammon marched into the House of Lamentation after complaining about being stuck taking care of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where us seven brothers live, the House of Lamentation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, not really listening as he continued to talk. After all, you’d heard this all before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only you had been reading it as text on the screen of your phone, instead of actually listening to the white-haired demon speak such words in real time. You groaned inwardly. You had no clue how you’d ended up here, and you were absolutely baffled. What were you supposed to do? This was just a mobile otome game you’d downloaded. Not some real place, right? Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you even listening to me?! Geez, talk about ungrateful, human. THE Mammon is helping you out, and you’re not even paying attention,” he crosses his arms, sulking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unthinkingly, you reach out and rub his head gently, ruffling his short white hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I was listening to you. Thanks for explaining,” you smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon stiffens and starts to blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, human?! Uh, but, that’s more like it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You retract your hand quickly. Oops. You’d forgotten you weren’t just playing an otome game anymore. You couldn’t just reach out and rub his head whenever you felt like it- or to appease him, or raise his affection levels. You chuckled at the thought in your head. Raising affection levels in real time- now, that was an idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You offer an apologetic smile as you scratch the back of your neck sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t mean to. Just thought it might make you feel a little better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He purses his lips, still blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nah, um… I don’t really mind, if you want to touch the great Mammon that badly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, this was really fun. You tried not to smile, and instead feigned concern, casting your gaze downward and rubbing your arm in a nervous manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? But I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon shakes his head quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine! Er, I mean, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Alright, then. I’m glad to hear that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as he flustered further, thoroughly amused. But then you realized you were at the part of the story where Levi was supposed to come over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of the devil-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon! Give me my money! I need it right now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same conversation as before unfolds before you, just as you remember, and you have to bite back your laughter. Mammon runs off into the hallways before either of you could stop him- not that you’d been planning on trying, anyway -and Levi turns to you, as grumpy as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just the worst… Seriously, a scummy good-for-nothing,” he grumbles. “But hey, why are you just standing here? Don’t you realize that he just abandoned you and sacrificed you so he could escape?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink innocently and look into his orange eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you won’t do anything bad to me, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, he flinches before smiling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You catch on quick for a human, I suppose. I’m probably one of the safest of my brothers for a human to be around,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing in another way, getting to talk to Levi in real time. You could actually say all the things you wanted to say, and he would respond to you outside of the preordained script. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip. But how were you supposed to get out of this world…? Even if you loved the game and the characters, you still had to go back eventually. To your life. You supposed you couldn’t just tell the brothers that they were characters in a game. They would all treat you like you’re bonkers, and then the game’s story would proceed, although you weren’t sure if the events would change a lot from you saying something seemingly so outlandish to them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless, there was someone who would believe you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stare at Levi intently as he rants, about to come up with his plan to get his money back from Mammon. If anyone was going to believe you, it was him. But perhaps you needed to gain his trust, first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of going on about his plan, he stops and scrutinizes your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you staring at me like that? Are you listening to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, you smile angelically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! You were talking about how we need to get your money back from Mammon, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was the one staring at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you were listening. Wow, you’re pretty enthusiastic about this, aren’t you?” He frowns. “Still, though, why were you looking at me like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t time to tell him the truth yet. He didn’t know you well enough for that. Even Levi would be suspicious of such a convenient story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his gaze on you, you feel your own cheeks warm. Maybe you could use your own blushing, even, to your advantage. You weren’t sure if this was going to work, but you weren’t going to go down without a fight. You adopt a shy expression and fidget slightly, looking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s nothing…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Levi is a little denser than you expected. Or perhaps he wasn’t stubborn enough or didn’t care enough to really pursue the subject. Although he seems slightly put-off, he just furrows his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so. Anyway, follow me. We need to talk somewhere private. I can’t let other people see me with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts walking away quickly, and you follow. His legs were long enough that it wasn’t easy to keep up with him, so you had to jog just a little. As you do so, you glance around the mansion. It was so different being there in person. You could smell the house, see the rich wood and decorations in detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stops in front of a door and glances around before going in, gesturing for you to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! Hurry up, I can’t let people see me with a human normie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scuttle inside swiftly, and he shuts the door. You look around his room in awe. It was the real thing. The aquarium tank’s blue water reflected onto all surfaces in the room, coating it all with the sheen and illusion of being underwater. It was a stunning sight and surreal experience. Beside his bathtub, he had a few books stacked up, including a manga with the title, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Got Sucked Into An Otome Game And Now I Have To Win The Trust of The Only Character Who Would Believe Me In Order to Find a Way Out!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at it suspiciously. The titles of the books, manga and games Levi had were always way too close for comfort to very real situations. They were constantly breaking the fourth wall. Could this, too, be referring to the situation you were in? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, human. What are you looking at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi followed your gaze to the manga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s the new series from my favorite mangaka! You have good taste,” he smiles cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look back to him and wet your lips nervously. Oops. You were supposed to stare at his TSL DVDs. Oh well… There was no harm in trying something different, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can...can I read it?” you ask with trepidation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at you like you’ve gone crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only just got it! I haven’t even finished the first volume yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your lip and turn your puppy dog eyes to full blast. This was important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...then what about after you finish it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s taken aback as he takes in your interest in the manga. People rarely took interest in his interests. Maybe this was his chance- wait, no! You were just a normie human, and he was about to use you so he could get his money back from Mammon. But there was nothing wrong with being nice and letting you read it, as long as you returned it in pristine condition, right? Or he could even make you stay in his room while you read it, just to be sure you were treating it right. There was no other reason, of course. It wasn’t like he was about to talk about his interests to a normie like you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head out of his thoughts. You’re still waiting for him to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, after I finish reading it,” he concedes. “But you have to stay in my room while you read it. I don’t want you going out and getting it dirty or losing it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, elated. The fact that he was even letting you read it was incredibly promising. And it wasn’t like you wouldn’t mind another opportunity to spend more time with him, you thought wryly. That was putting it mildly, though, since Levi was your favorite of the demon brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Thank you so much,” you smile. “I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinches a bit, and you watch as the slightest pink makes its way over his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as you do what I ask,” he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grin. Oh, if he only knew. You were all too willing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how’re we getting your money back from Mammon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. [un]worthy(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written inspired by Levi, but name is never specified so you could imagine it as any of the demon brothers. Or any character with he/him pronouns, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew you were lovely, a bright light of a human, kind, talented, and full of worth, value that he could never attempt to imitate or lay claim to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So then why were you looking at him like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then those words fell from your lips, so easily, as if by force of habit, but with the comfortable unease that came with understanding such words, believing them, living them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not worthy of your love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand. Nothing made sense right now. It was impossible. The only unworthy one here was him. He didn’t know what to do with those words</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>they seemed so settled in you, so natural to you, but he knew they were so utterly wrong, so wrong he didn’t know where to begin with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he doesn’t begin with words. He’ll guide you to the truth with a gentle hand, firstly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes your hands in his, and his thumbs lightly brush over the back of your hand. You give him only a puzzled expression. He doesn’t know what to do, or what to say. But he knows the truth, and he knows he must tell you, somehow. Somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could never be unworthy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all he can manage at the moment. At least he has finally said something, even if it was far from enough. Judging by your face, he knows you don’t believe him. He has never seen more doubt from you before. Not when you’d made a face at the supposedly edible appetizer of fried bat wings and hellandaise sauce. And not when you were told that a labyrinth lay beneath the Devil King’s Palace. And not even when the gargantuan snake that lived in said labyrinth was apparently Henry 1.0, originally a normal creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s desperate. What can he do to convince you of your worth? He’s helpless. Your hands lay in his, still, warm and firm. He loves those hands. He loves you. All of you. But it doesn’t seem like you do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all you say before looking elsewhere, making to pull your hands away. But he grips them tighter. He can’t let you escape without realizing the truth. The truth of your worth. If he lets you go now, you may never know. And that’s not okay. Even if you seem okay with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fumbles for words under your gaze cast newly upon him once again. He wishes he had the right words. He wishes this was as easy as a multiple choice question. He wishes he could cheat and see what the right answer was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t have anything like that. All he can do is grope in the dark and try to feel out the right words so that you, too, can know the truth he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to say anything. I say it because it’s true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, your eyes are doubtful. But you at least appear convinced of the sincerity of his words. Although you don’t seem sure that it’s the absolute truth, which it is. He has always known, always will. If only you could, too. In a daring movement, he leans in and presses his lips lightly, momentarily against your knuckles with as much affection he could muster. He’s taken you by surprise. He can tell by the way your eyes open, by the way your cheeks flush with loveliness</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>although, when were you not lovely?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>and it delights him. As far as surprise goes, he can tell that’s a favorable kind of surprise, a favorable reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you would say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders where you could possibly have gotten that notion from. It’s ridiculous, unsupported, completely absurd</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>but you still seem like you believe those words. He’s quick to counter this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all would say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, surprise crosses your features, and he thinks he’ll never tire of that beautiful reaction. He presses on, encouraged and persistent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are worthy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader/MC is afraid of water and Leviathan’s room is like a giant water tank. This is set when they don’t know Levi well and pretty much just met him. </p>
<p>Content warning for descriptions of water, drowning, and anxiety/fear around it, as well as hopelessness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The water is wide. Expansive. And oh, so blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It thrills you and terrifies you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water is as massive as the sky, but with all the pressure the air doesn’t carry. It’s crushing, powerful, relentless. Waves throw themselves against rocky cliffs again and again, each time with all the remaining strength of a dying man. It swallows you, the way a ravine would swallow you in darkness, but with all the strength and force darkness does not possess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, however, the tide laps at the shore. It soars freely as a bird in the sky, but makes the same journey again and again, tirelessly, with all the love a guardian’s bosom may envelop you. It pulls on you softly, without expectation, in the way only the receding and returning tide may do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, you’re in the darkness, swimming forward. You can’t see anything- not even your own hands as you paddle forward, completely submerged in water. It’s not cold. It’s not warm. It’s just there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t tell if you’re moving forward, moving backward, from side to side, or if you’re staying still. Because the darkness is all consuming, and the water gives nothing away. Blindly, you struggle to move, no matter the direction in which you go. It doesn’t matter if it’s pointless. You’d long known the hopelessness of these dark waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon you’d wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a start, you sit up abruptly. But what greets you isn’t your usual bedroom, but a strange room that’s dimly lit by candles high above. The room is dank, smelling of mildew, but it has the smell of people. Or at least, life. You take in your surroundings. There’s a long table stretched out before you, and there are people looking at you. Startled, you rush to stand up, brushing yourself off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Royal Academy of Diavolo,” someone says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s someone with red hair and golden eyes. You hear his words- your ears were fine -but you understood nothing. You blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Royal Academy of Diavolo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You catch on quickly, I see,” the person says. “I am Diavolo, the principal of this school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re swiftly introduced to a number of demons and enlightened to your situation. Everything’s happening so fast- the images are swimming past you in a daze. Before you know it, you’re being dragged away to where you’ll supposedly stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white-haired demon- Mammon, was it? He was complaining about having to take care of you. You wondered if you should tell him you’d be fine without him, but think better of it. Even unwilling help was better than none. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Or so you thought, as you watched him race off into the hallways of the old building and round a corner, disappearing before you could even do anything to stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. You do realize he’s just abandoned you, right?” The person- well, demon -in front of you shakes his head in disapproval. “Ugh, this is why humans are the worst. They don’t get anything. He’s just sacrificed you to escape from me, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are piercing. They’re orange-gold, like the sunset, like the skin of an apricot, like the warmth of the sun, like a gem- but they’re not warm at all. They’re not cold, either. They’re just there. You look at them in awe, but try not to stare too hard. His eyes were almost covered by his long bangs, which swept across his forehead, a dusty blue-purple. The shade was something between the skin of blueberries and the colors of the ocean that were reflected when you looked deeper in, and in the same range as but much duller than a sapphire’s blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you listening to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink slowly and return your attention to those eyes. They were full of ire. Directed at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry,” you say. “But am I really a sacrifice? You’re not going to do anything to me, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems surprised, and scrutinizes you sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re sharper than you look for a human. Wait, but I could still use you… Come here,” he says, and you follow on his heels. Having someone with you was better than not in an unfamiliar place, even if they said they were going to use you. At least you knew he wasn’t going to hurt you. Or so you hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the door and ushers you in quickly, muttering about how he couldn’t have people seeing him with a normie human. You interrupt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it bad being seen with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and stares at you, aghast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People will talk! An otaku like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanging out with some normie human like you? It’ll be everywhere! Levi was with a normie human, he’s not dedicated to his 2D girls, and so on and so forth,” he rants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name is Levi?” you ask curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I not say that? Well, now you know. Levi is short for Leviathan. Everyone just calls me Levi because it’s easier to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan. That reminded you of something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, isn’t Leviathan the massive sea creature that’s linked to chaos and what-not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, that’s me. Leviathan, to be killed at the end of time, the sea serpent that brings chaos and destruction- what else did you want to know? I swear, this is why normie humans are the wor- Hey. Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had gotten a good look at his room as he started talking. You didn’t know how you hadn’t noticed before. It was so blue. The water was everywhere, all around you. Fish swam in that aquarium carefreely, but you felt like you were drowning already. It was so blue, so fluid, full of water- you try to calm down, but it’s too late. You’re already hyperventilating. You can’t see anything but water around you. You’re going to be swallowed by the water, to swallow the water, and you’re going to die, just like this. It would burn you from inside slowly, and then you’d become a part of that water, a drop in that ocean, nothingness. You gasped and sank to your knees, staring at the tiled floor. It was no use. The tiled floor reflected blue. You were in the water, and you were drowning- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, human! What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a pair of gold-orange eyes came into view, eyes like the flickering flames, like molten lava, like warmth, but not warmth, although not cold, either. You try to stop breathing so quickly, but you’re still panicking. He’s about to stand, perhaps to find someone who could help you- but as quick as a spring, your arm snaps out and you grip his shoulder tightly. Amazing how strong your hold could be when you felt like you were about to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t… Don’t go,” you gasp. “Please…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s starting to look genuinely concerned, despite that he earlier showed such disregard for your well-being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to take care of humans. You need help,” he argues as he starts prying your hand off of his shoulder. Even if you were strong, clearly you weren’t stronger than a demon. And especially not one with the power to destroy the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head as you shake uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Let me...look at your eyes,” you say between breaths, tears budding at your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew how strange it sounded. But you couldn’t have cared less. You were drowning in the blue, gasping for air in this endless pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relents and just looks at you with worried eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing- a flicker of purple-blue danced in them, like real fire, and you thought you might see other colors reflected in them too. There was blue, but that watery blue was comforting, unlike the rest of the blue in the room that clamped down on you from all sides, overwhelming and immense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you began to calm down, and you let your eyes flutter shut. You let your hold on his shoulder slacken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You keep your eyes closed. The darkness was better than that suffocating blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be,” you say shakily. “Let me out of your room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything as he opens the door and guides you out as you stumble forward blindly, eyes still screwed shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re out. Hey, what was that about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You open your eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. You find his eyes again. Those beautiful eyes, striking and pensive as he looked at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared of the water. It terrifies me.” You try to find the right words, but they’re not forthcoming, so you settle for almost-right and close-enough-to-right. “I know it’s irrational, but I felt like I was drowning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clutch at your chest. For a moment, both of you are silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sorry I dragged you in there, then.” He looks ashamed as he hangs his head. “That’s never happened before, so I never thought of it. Not that I invite people into my room that often, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head in a daze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know,” you assure him. “Not all humans are like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi seems put off, but sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans are so weak. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if you had keeled over right then and there. Lucifer probably would have had my hide.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite yourself, you start laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt like I was going to keel over, but you can rest assured that I’ll never keel over from a panic attack. Unless you actually put me in water.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief captures his features, and you find yourself admiring them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Diavolo, then. I’ll never put you in water, though. I usually don’t do anything to people. Unless they’re Mammon,” he bites. “He still hasn’t given me back my money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re too busy tracing the curves of his face to really pay attention, but you nod anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now skepticism crosses his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really listening to me? Seems like you’re just staring at me- do I have something on my face? Is that it? Ugh, I hate when that happens-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches a hand up to paw at his face, but you shake your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t have anything on your face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, then? Are you scared of me, too? The sea monster that lives in the water?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought hadn’t even crossed your mind until he said it. You try not to show your apprehension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er...It’s not that,” you say. “How do I say this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuffs his hands in his pockets impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out. I don’t have all day. Speaking of which, I didn’t even get to talk to you about the plan to get my money back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You try to brush it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then it’s not important. Tell me your plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems tempted to brush it off, too, but curiosity must have gotten the better of him, because instead, he crosses his arms and pins his gaze to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait. I want to know. Why are you staring at me like that? It’s kind of embarrassing,” he says. Pink tinges at his cheeks and ears. “I feel too distracted to talk normally with you staring like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, do I really have to say this out loud?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He taps his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a lot more embarrassing for me than it is for you, you know. Fine, lesson learned. No more staring at eye candy, because then you get noticed and you have to admit you were too charmed by their looks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- What?” he says. Confusion is written all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aggravated, you look away from him for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I really have to spell it out for you? I’m staring at you because you’re attractive. Because you’re cute. Because you’re handsome. How narcissistic do you have to be to make me say all this to your face? You should know all this by now-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he’s gone silent, you look back at him, only to find that he’s covered his mouth with his hand, and his face is deep red. The situation is suddenly much more embarrassing than before just because of his reaction. You put your hands to your cheeks, which are warming as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting embarrassed? I’m the one that’s embarrassed, having to say all that out loud,” you complain. “Now I’m feeling ten times more embarrassed than I already was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds of silence pass by, and finally, he speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he grumbles, but he looks almost just as embarrassed as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exasperated, you lean in closer than you usually would for someone you’d just met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you just dense or something? If it was just flattery, I wouldn’t have been staring at you like that. Or do you really not realize how attractive you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You peer at him closely, and his eyes shut. His eyelashes are long and straight. Somehow, that, too, was so damn lovely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Closing your eyes so I look at your eyelashes instead is also just as unfair, you know,” you gripe. “They’re too long and pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shoot wide open, and he stares at you like you’re an animal in the zoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You almost sound like you’re being serious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You just want to shake him by the shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am being serious. You’re testing me right now,” you growl, forgetting you’re even talking to a demon. “I’m tempted to drag you by the ear and shove you in front of a mirror so you’re reminded of your own looks. It’s like I’m talking to a brick wall right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gawks at you. You try not to push his jaw up from where it’s sitting on the floor. He closes his mouth and turns away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the weirdest human I’ve ever met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what does that even mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You keep bugging him, but he won’t answer, and instead, he starts talking about the plan to get his money back, a tint of pink on his face all the while. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. avoidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where the MC/reader avoids Levi after the TSL quiz incident because they’re scared of him, and Levi goes to their room to confront them.<br/>Angst with a fluffy ending.<br/>Content warning for fear and possible implied trauma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had been avoiding him. Levi knew that much. But what he didn’t understand was why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he could think of a number of reasons, like him being a filthy otaku shut-in, or that his brothers were all better than him, but you didn’t seem like the type to care about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, you quietly bore through Mammon’s tirades about how lucky you were to have The Great Mammon as your guardian, sat through Satan’s lectures about the history of the Devildom, spent spa nights with Asmo night after night without minding the constant cuddling, agreeably lent your lap to Belphie for afternoon naps day after day, allowed Beel to eat most of your snacks, even those you’d stored away for later, and accomplished all the tasks that Lucifer gave you without complaint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So then, why did you always decline his invitations to hang out? To watch anime or play games, or even- god forbid -just talk, like normies do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if your rejection was always kind, and most of the time your excuses seemed legitimate, he was constantly being turned down. He couldn’t even remember the last time the two of you had spent any time in each other’s presence without at least one or two or all of the brothers around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking to you was also a difficult thing because you seemed to always get pulled away by one of the brothers, or one of the others would interrupt before you could answer. Interacting with you in any shape or form was simply impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was sure by now that it was intentional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was simply unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to confront you. As much as he hated confrontation. He would’ve just left you alone if you were any other person and accepted the fact that you didn’t want to be around him, possibly disliked him, but you were different. You were supposed to be the Henry to his Lord of the Shadows. You were supposed to be his true best friend. You were his human- he had a pact with you. He was your second pact. Shouldn’t he at least be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> special to you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on your door after making sure no one else was around. The door swang open to reveal your figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Levi…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied your face. Surprise and something else was there. Something he didn’t think he liked very much, although he wasn’t quite sure yet what it really was. All he could tell was that it was a negative emotion- he should know, being one of the most negative emotions of the brothers as the Avatar of Envy. You didn’t seem too happy, though, that was for sure. He took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most typical line used in all media to confront others. And one of the most passive. Maybe you would be more receptive to something like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as you turned and looked in your room for a moment before turning back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sounded reluctant, and Levi resented that. Maybe you really disliked him. Maybe you hated him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to sound too irritated, but it was most of what he feels right now. That, and betrayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stepped aside to let him in your room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in. Your scent lingered in the air- sweet, natural, clean. And it was mixed with the scents of his brothers, as much as he hated to admit it. But he didn’t smell himself. Only natural, he supposed. On your desk, papers were stacked messily along with a few textbooks. You had probably been in the middle of doing your work, judging by the markings and the uncapped pen. He itched to cap it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe you weren’t working, because there was your D.D.D., also on the desk, but it was inert and only displayed a black screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat on the chair to your desk, but faced it toward him as he awkwardly sat on the edge of your bed. You edged backward. It was a safe distance to sit from him, he thought. Far enough that he couldn’t reach out and touch you, and close enough to still talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you seemed so put-off when allowing him inside, your gaze appeared so patient as you watched him. It was the kind of look he was unfamiliar with having on someone like him- kind, unexpecting, and open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably say something, Levi realized. So his thoughts popped out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me,” he said, and then winced at how blunt it was. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mince words. Maybe it was for the best, though. Maybe once he knew why, both of you could get on with your lives, or things would go back to normal. That was probably wishful thinking, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t read your expression, not exactly- but you looked troubled. His heart sank. Whatever you were going to say next didn’t bode well for him. He could feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rubbed the back of your neck nervously. Tension thickened in the air like a fog, making it hard to breathe, almost humid with the tepid air. It was sweltering in your room all of a sudden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t look too apologetic, though. He swallowed the lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t mean to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to say more, so much more. But it was better for him to hold back, he reminded himself. Look where his loose tongue had gotten him in trouble, over and over again. Less was more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes met his, and he stopped breathing, just for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I did avoid you on purpose,” you confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. The truth, in all its glory. Well, it wasn’t glorious, though. Far from it. He hated how those words fell from your lips so easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your face twisted, and he’d never seen you more uncomfortable before. Then, he started to recognize the emotion on your face. It was all too familiar, but he hadn’t recognized it because such looks were rarely reserved for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” you started, and then stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He became aware of the way you were shaking, the wild and panicked look in your eyes. Your voice was shaking, too. How long had you been like this, without him noticing? Had you been shivering from the start? From the moment you opened the door and saw it was him at your door? When he sat on your bed? Or was it once you realized you were alone with him in an enclosed space, as much as that space was your own? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need you to continue. But he prompted you, anyway. He didn’t want to believe what he was observing, after all. He wished it were all his imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shuddered, your shoulders trembling. Levi could hear the sound of your breathing- quick, uncontrolled, irregular. Your heartbeat was racing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared of you, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you said it, you buried your face in your hands and started to cry, quaking like a leaf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to console you, but he couldn’t come near you. He pushed his tongue against his teeth, and then he tasted blood in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice comes out much smaller than he’d expected it to, soft and agonized. Only when he heard his own voice did he realize how much pain he was in. Something had broken when you said that to him. He does his best not to cry, too. You were the one suffering, weren’t you? Being forced by him to be with him here. He put his hands in his pockets. He should leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry, Levi,” you said. “I don’t want to be scared of you… I know you would never hurt me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did hurt you. I get it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was at the door when he felt something tug at his jacket. He turned, thinking it must have caught on something in your room, which was cluttered despite your short stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was you. You were holding onto his jacket with trembling fingers, and the other hand was desperately wiping at the tears rolling down your cheeks as you looked up at him through those tears. He couldn’t look away from you, even as sorry of a state you were in. Despite your tears, you were beautiful. Despite the heart wrenching reason for your tears, he still found you lovely. He wanted nothing more than to take those tears away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait… Don’t go, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice was broken, unsteady, wobbling. And so desperate. He retracted his hand from the doorknob and turned to face you again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A note of uncertainty made its presence known in his voice through a slight change in pitch. He couldn’t even tell if his voice had gotten higher or lower through the filter of the blood rushing past his ears, through the distress that ran in his veins. What he could tell was that he sounded pathetic, so pitiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rubbed your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be scared of you anymore. Can...can I hug you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi never expected you to ask such a thing. But he opened his arms slightly. He would’ve blushed if there were any other reason for this miserable embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You closed the distance between the two of you slowly, and Levi didn’t move, simply waiting for you to make your way over. He had all the time in the world, and he couldn’t afford to scare you off with any movement. Hesitantly, you slipped your arms around him and pressed yourself against him, delicately bringing yourself into his touch, his scent, his being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gently brought his arms around your back, but his hold was loose, so you could pull away at any time. Once the two of you were so tightly fitted together, he understood how badly you’d been shaking. How fragile you were. And how fearful you had been, or still were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With time, you calmed down, and you were still again. No more tears and no more trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d never known that being in his arms could be so comforting. You thought you could stay like this for an eternity. He was so warm, so soft, and there was a gentle, clean scent that wafted around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Levi, he wasn’t sure how long you were going to stay hugging him. What he did know was that he was starting to feel all fuzzy inside, and his cheeks were probably red at this point. He couldn’t hold back anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how long are you going to hug me for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You drew back just a little, enough so you could look at him with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize there was a time limit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t, but… Anyway, I’m just saying that it’s been a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had you ever been scared of someone like him? So gentle, so kind, so cute in his ways and manner of being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little longer, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt him hold you more tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, just a little.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is my unfinished treasure that I never finished. Premise is a world where humans keep demons as pets/slaves, and the reader/MC buys the broken and downtrodden Levi. That premise is from someone else, but I forget who. <br/>Kind of angsty and some fluffy moments. I wish I’d finished it, but it is what it is.<br/>THIS INCLUDES A NSFW SCENE.<br/>It is only one scene and relatively mild, however, only including Leviathan.<br/>Content warning for slavery, anxiety, hopelessness, depression.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leviathan shivered as the guard leading him out of his cage pulled harshly on the chains linked to his handcuffs and stumbled forward. The dirt clung to the soles of his bare feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a move on! We don’t have all day,” the guard spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just grits his teeth and keeps walking the best he can- malnourished, beaten down, and drained of all energy. It’s all he can do, at this point. He’s cold, so cold- the only thing he’s wearing is a long, oversized shirt with holes in it from wear and tear after years. It’s the only thing he possesses, and it’s clear it was owned and worn by many before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he’s yanked over and up the stairs to a makeshift stage out in the open, the bright light from the sun stings his eyes, and he tries not to close them in a daze. It’s sharp and cold, not at all the warmth he’d been longing for for so long. Blinking away the tears that arrive by reflex, he looks out into the darkness past the light- a crowd of people raucously gathered, smelly, disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he can say anything, after being kept in a dingy cell with no water to wash himself with and little food for weeks and weeks on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This demon has purple hair and golden eyes! He’s slender but firm and would make the perfect companion at home. You can also use him in other ways, as a servant or for play,” someone shouts into a megaphone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lip curls in disgust as he watches the people below cheer and start yelling numbers. For play. A chill ran down his back. He could bear sitting around someone’s home and being treated like a pet, or even being a servant that cleaned and cooked, although he couldn’t say he was good at either. But being kept for play… He knew what that meant, and he knew everyone in the crowd also knew what the auctioneer was referring to. Trying to drown out the overwhelming noise and light, he reaches up to clamp his hands down on his ears- only to remember that he was still cuffed. Frustrated, he lets his arms swing uselessly back in front of him, and casts his gaze downward. There was no justice in this world. No freedom in this world. At least, not for him. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t allow himself to have hope. Not that the world let him have it, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… sold! To the person over there on the right!” the auctioneer declares, and once again, Levi is dragged away, off the stage and over to his new owner as a new demon is brought to take his place in the spotlight. He trudges forward aimlessly in the direction he’s pulled. Resisting only meant a beating, or worse, death. There was nothing he could do. Hanging his head low, he comes to a stop in front of his new owner. The guard hits his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stand up straight! This is your new master.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Levi straightens his aching back, and his eyes travel up from the ground to meet his owner’s. At least his new master didn’t look too intimidating, he thought to himself as he sized the person up. Although, he knew better than anyone that appearances could always be deceiving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he realizes it, his cuffs drop to the floor and the person offers a smile. It was a strange one- not proud or leering, as he was used to, but something foreign lay within that expression. He couldn’t quite tell what it was. Pity? Sympathy? Compassion? All answers seemed so wrong, and yet he couldn’t place the emotion otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That voice was soft, not at all the bark or harshness he was used to. He jolts as if he’d been slapped. No one ever asked his name. Everyone had always named him once they owned him. Once he’d become their property, theirs to do with as they wished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You can name me as you wish,” is all he says. Perhaps he should’ve tacked a master onto the end. He awaits their answer apprehensively, rubbing his wrists, the skin red and sore from being cuffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your lip. You weren’t quite sure what to do. It was your first time purchasing a demon, after all. You had never planned on this. You never wanted to participate in this deadly, cruel market—and you knew you couldn’t save them all, so you had vowed to never keep one. It was an arbitrary rule, perhaps just as cruel as simply keeping a few or one, but today you’d broken that promise to yourself, and you didn’t even completely know why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a name…?” you trail off. Was that an offensive question to ask? Nervously, you looked at him. His purple fringe swept low, almost blocking his eyes- but you could just barely see them. They were gold, as the auctioneer had said- and within them, you saw orange, and perhaps a multitude of beautiful colors dancing inside. But despite their brilliant color, his gaze was dull. Hopelessly dull. If there was a reason you’d decided to buy him, it must have been those eyes of his. So beautiful, lovely, and yet so haunted. It scared you. What had he seen? What had he felt? What had he experienced? You probably could never know. You breathe slowly, trying to control your anxious thoughts, and wait for him to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My new owner always names me,” he mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put a hand to your chin, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be naming you? Do you have a name from before? When you were born? Or a name you’d like to have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances up at you, looking somewhat surprised, and then those gorgeous eyes darted away again. They looked panicked--filled with terror. You hated how you were scaring him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Levi. My name was Leviathan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink. You had been waiting for a straightforward answer, and finally you had it. You try to manage a smile again- it was hard to smile at him, knowing his pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a cool name… Levi it is, then. Will you come home with me, Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kneel in front of him so you can catch his eyes, which seemed to be pinned to the floor. He lurches slightly, but he remains in one spot. He pauses, clearly shocked as his eyes fly wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wasn’t sure if that was the right answer, but looking at your relieved face looking up at him from below, he thought that must have been right. Choosing the right answer was always like picking straws. He was never sure if he was saying the right thing, if what he said was the best answer. Mindlessly, he thinks back to when he played games and had to pick the right choices to raise a character’s affection. Those days were long gone. He brings himself back to attention as he watches you stand up again, brushing yourself off. He’d often been scolded for daydreaming in the past. He couldn’t make the same mistakes again. You seemed forgiving, but one could never know, he reminded himself. Even if you’d asked for his name and even knelt before him, which no one ever did to demons, there was no use in trusting someone who was almost inevitably going to turn on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was that ‘please.’ He walked behind you as you walked through the streets. It was strange that you hadn’t even brought anything to bind him with- no cuffs, no leash, and you hadn’t even asked to make a pact. He could run away at any point. Then again, he’d probably be caught and sold again anyway. There was no point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You opened the door to your home and ushered him inside. He had no shoes, even, and you winced to look at his clothes. You walk in, gesturing for him to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to eat, bathe or rest first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When only silence greets you, you turn to find him at a loss for words, fumbling for an answer. His lack of timeliness only seems to make him more nervous. Your chest pangs. “You don’t need to rush for an answer, Levi. Take your time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to calm down, even if he seems doubtful of your words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’ll bathe first,” he finally says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hum in thought, examining his face. He looks regretful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Not that I’m doubting you, but you look like you’d rather do something else first. If you’re thinking I’ll get mad at you for bringing dirt in my house or whatever else, I’m not going to be mad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing, his dark eyelashes fluttering as he blinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were all demons like this? The ones who had been stuck in these terrible circles, that is. You try not to look hurt as you kneel in front of him again so you can meet his eyes. It wasn’t his fault he was distrustful of you. You reach a hand over to him, but hover a few inches away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Levi… Can I touch you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twitches, and you watch fear build in his eyes, but he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do whatever you’d like to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do whatever I’d like to you, Levi. I only want to do what you’re okay with. And I only want you to do what you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way his name rolled off your tongue was so sweet, it hurt. He tried not to indulge in that prickling sweetness as he stared at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay with anything,” he says. That was a safe answer, wasn’t it? Wasn’t that what all humans liked to hear? He desperately tried to think. All the options and leeway you were giving him was hurting his head. There was no way a human would treat him with freedom so genuinely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like you were speaking a foreign language, you thought to yourself. You try not to show your pain. Perhaps he’d only interpret it negatively, seeing how he had understood and responded to everything you’d said so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, please be honest with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to work. It was more of a command than anything, you supposed. Something in his eyes seemed to register comprehension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look into those eyes, that myriad of colors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay with me touching you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggles to answer. Somehow, he looks like he’s fighting himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-... N-... Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So his reason must have won out. You sigh, but try not to look too exasperated. It might only discourage him from telling the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look like you’re okay with me touching you. Be honest,” you say firmly. “Are you okay with me touching you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders slump, and he looks like he’s ready to be slapped as he answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might as well give up, seeing as the human had figured him out. He just hoped he could evade punishment- at least, heavy punishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You brighten up, clapping your hands together joyfully as he takes in your reaction with great confusion. Why were you happy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for being honest, Levi. I won’t touch you, then. Now, another question. Would you like to eat, bathe, or rest first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d thanked him. He’d only ever been thanked once in his life, and it hadn’t ever been by an owner. He breathes in deeply. Maybe you’d forgive him for being honest again, since you’d done it before. He wanted to hope, even though he knew it was pointless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Eat, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grin and stand up. As you’re about to reach out and pat him on the head, you draw back your hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry… Okay, let’s eat first!” you cheer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe his ears. You’d even apologized to him. Maybe he was going to wake up in his dingy cell in a few minutes and realize it was all a dream. He follows you into the kitchen slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You point him toward the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sit there, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates, but walks over and sits at the table, putting his hands in his lap awkwardly. He watches cautiously as you pull out ingredients and begin cooking. The smell of food tingles at his nose. It smelled fresh and savory- nothing like the tasteless gruel he had been served now and then, or the spoiled fruit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, a plate is set in front of him. It’s omurice- fried rice wrapped in an omelette, and a ketchup heart is drawn on top with his name. He’s reminded of the maid cafes he used to fantasize about going to when he was still in the Devildom. Another plate clinks on the table- a plate with sliced fruit and celery. Was it all for him? He tried not to drool. It looked delicious. It couldn’t be a trick, could it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit down across from him with your own plate of food, which is smaller. You knew he must be hungry. Something simple would be best for his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat up,” you beam at him. “Oh, but don’t feel like you have to finish everything either. Er, I’ll be sad if you don’t even try a bite, but I guess I’ll understand…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words are lost after you say the first two, and you watch as he starts wolfing it all down quickly. You start eating as well, somewhat cheered up by his sudden vigor. He’d seemed so lacking in life only moments ago, and now he was so animated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it was a trick, Levi was too hungry to care. It tasted like heaven. It reminded him of when he was free, before he’d been enslaved and brought to countless masters. This was probably as close to joy as he’d gotten in years. He bites into the fruit and celery with snaps, ferociously. When was the last time he had ever wanted to do something so badly, and he had been able to do it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in a flash, it was all gone. Realizing he had finished it, he watched you eat. Noticing his eyes on you, you see his empty plate. Smiling, you put down your fork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fast. I guess you were hungrier than I expected.” You stood up and grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen. “Would you like some more? I have lots left over. Or would you feel sick?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyes the fried rice voraciously, and you grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I...have more, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” you sing as you shovel more food onto his plate. You were just happy he was communicating to you honestly, even if it was because his needs were finally overtaking his fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit back down and finish eating as he eats more, and watch him. Something was so satisfying about the way he was eating. It was rather cute, if you were being honest. He finishes and looks back to you, noticing your eyes on him. There was a bit of ketchup near his mouth. You giggle and grab a napkin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have something near your mouth. Here, let me get it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reach over with the napkin and wipe it off quickly. You seem to have caught him by surprise, because he’s motionless as he sits there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you, should I…” You put a hand to your mouth apologetically. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, and slowly, red creeps onto his cheeks. He averts his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I don’t mind,” he says, his voice shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so, I… I’ll try to remember. Would you like to rest, or bathe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks conflicted, but shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod and lead him to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to do it by yourself, or would it be better if I did it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses. All the choices seemed to be giving him a brain overload. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wonders if there was a right choice here. The phrasing seemed so neutral. Even so, he was unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can I ask you a question?” he forces the words out. He would try to believe you wouldn’t hurt him. Just for now, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes light up like turning on a switch, and something flutters in his chest. Was that joy in your eyes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! You can ask me any questions, anytime, always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your affirmation seems to give him some courage. He fidgets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a preference on whether I bathe alone or if you wash me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness, no! It’s kind of you to ask, but…” you pause, not sure if this was the right time to have this conversation. You didn’t want to tire him out. But it was important, wasn’t it? You could mention this and then talk more about it later, couldn’t you? You decide to go for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I know I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>bought you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” your nose wrinkles with distaste. “But I want you to know that as long as you live in my home, your body is your own, as is your mind and heart. I don’t want to force you into anything. Think of my home as yours. Now that you’re here, you’re just as much a part of it,” you smile. “Does that make sense? So things like whether you’re going to bathe alone or not...that’s always up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes narrow as he tries to compute what you had just said. A human, telling him his own self was his to keep? The idea was ridiculous. And yet, it was what he’d always longed for since he’d been enslaved, the freedom to own himself, in a sense. To be his own keeper. What if it was all a lie, though? Bitterly, he recalls every time he’s been lied to. But those lies were never as sweet as this. And all the past humans had never been as kind. Never. Conflicted, he wonders if he can trust this offer. This rule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes soften as you watch him think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know that must be a lot to unpack. But I need you to know that, now that you’re here. I don’t want to make decisions for you. That’s a lot of responsibility that’s not mine to own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That word- own. He rubs his sore wrists again. He’s been owned, again and again. And now the human who had bought him was saying that they didn’t own him. It was contradictory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patiently, you stand and watch him think. His purple eyebrows furrowed in thought, and you resisted the urge to laugh. He was adorable, wasn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Are you saying that I can do whatever I want…?” he asks nervously, as if he had asked while being prepared to be hit by you. Your chest stung, even as you reminded yourself it was normal to be distrusted and feared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You can do whatever you want, Levi. I know that might be a lot to take in, and...I know you probably don’t trust me.” As he opens his mouth to deny it, you stop him. “I can see it in your eyes, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched your eyes darken with sorrow. All of a sudden, he felt so heavy. He didn’t want to make you sad. What was this feeling? He couldn’t be attached to you already. It had barely been a few hours. He wants to say something, but words feel caught in his throat. He doesn’t know what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, but your smile was full of grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that. You don’t have to trust me. But that’s what I want you to know, anyway.” You try to cheer up. “Anyway, you didn’t say if you wanted to bathe alone or if you wanted me to wash you yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He absentmindedly rubs his shoulders. They hurt. Every part of him hurt. Every part of him was so tired. His limbs were so heavy. Giving in, he answers you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could...could you wash me?” he says hopefully, carefully. “If you don’t want to, I’ll do it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put your hands on your cheeks happily. Were you hearing him right? Maybe this meant he was trusting you a little bit. Just a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will! I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t willing to. As long as you’re okay with me touching you for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk into the bathroom with him and fill up the bathtub, dumping a bath bomb in and some bath salts. It looked like none of the demons being auctioned had been properly taken care of. You roll up your sleeves and grab all your supplies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, um… Could you strip and get in the bathtub?” you blush slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn away as he takes off his shirt, looking away. You knew you were going to be washing him anyway, but somehow it felt so indecent to look at him as he stripped. Only once you hear the splashing of the water cease, you turn. He’s sitting in the bathtub, looking cozy and warm, his long tail sticking out slightly. His posture is not unlike that of a sitting dog, his knees sticking out from the water as he hunches forward slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all done,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice sounds steady now, and you feel something warm tingling at your senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I guess...I’ll start by washing your head. Make sure you close your eyes so the shampoo and water doesn’t get in it. Here, I’ll put this shower ring over so that the water won’t fall in your eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obediently, he closes his eyes, and you put the ring over his head, under his hair. You contain your smile. Why was he so cute? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wet his hair with a small stream of water from the shower head, and then dump some shampoo. You make sure to approach him gently. You didn’t want to scare him off. You rub in soothing circles softly, carefully. You couldn’t be too strong, but you needed to be firm enough also to really wash him. You run your fingers along the curves of his horns carefully and circle the area on his head around them gently with the pads of your fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here comes the first wave of water!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spray some warm water on his hair, and watch as the shampoo washes away. Frowning, you realize it’d take more rounds of shampoo. He was really dirty from his time cooped up. You start scrubbing again, and repeat until his hair seems clean enough. With some conditioner, his hair is all done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry this is taking so long,” you sigh. “Maybe it’s because I’ve never actually washed someone before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t?” he says, perhaps before thinking. It seemed like a first for him, because he quickly covers his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle as you start soaping up his back and shoulders, lightly massaging his muscles. You’d seen him rubbing them and wincing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you can ask and say anything! Yeah, I haven’t. I hope it doesn’t feel weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head carefully, so as to not spray water on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been really gentle. It...feels nice,”  he admits. His ears are turning red. You can’t help but smile. Maybe that was him being embarrassed. It was a good sign that he was saying things other than answers to your questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad it feels good! Here, I’ll scrub your back a bit with this loofah and then wash off the soap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some more scrubbing, and soon enough you’ve also washed his arms and chest, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you lift your legs up one at a time so I can wash them, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings up his legs, and it strikes you how milky and slender his legs were. Ugh, no being a pervert. You shook off your thoughts as you wash them tenderly, scrubbing his feet with the loofah and pressing your thumb in circles around his calves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear something come from his mouth- a moan? You glance over only to see that his face is completely red. You put his leg back into the water and instead put a hand to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your head is really hot. Are you alright? Do you have a fever? Is the water too hot?” you ask worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He covers his mouth with a hand, still crimson red- maybe even redder than before. He shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi inwardly groans. How was he supposed to say something like this to his new owner? He couldn’t, not really. He wouldn’t be able to say something like this to any of his owners, he supposed, but somehow you being the one this was happening with made it all the more embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demon horns were sensitive- but maybe you didn’t know that. It didn’t seem like you knew much about demons- looking around your home, he could tell that he was the first demon to ever set foot in it. That, and the lack of aura and unique smell. Either way, the way you had rubbed around and trailed your touch on his horns had somehow been so pleasurable. He’d never felt this sensation before. But he had been able to control it. Then, you’d decided to wash his back and shoulders, and it had felt so good. No one ever touched him this way- it was comforting, and so warm. But the last straw was when you washed his legs. The way you touched him was tender, sensual and somehow arousing, sending shivers up his back. He hadn’t been able to hold back his voice, finally, not to mention that Levi Jr. was also pretty excited by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tail swished agitatedly as he tried to calm down, rippling and splashing the bathwater against the tiled wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi…?” you looked at him, concern in your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes in and out deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but...could I do the rest myself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put down the loofah and supplies. Then you realize what was left of him to wash. Blushing, you nod frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! I’ll give you some privacy. And here, you can use this towel to dry yourself when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dash out the door and close it behind you. Your heart is racing like crazy as you lean against the door. You couldn’t have feelings for him, you remind yourself. Someone like him would never like you. He didn’t even really trust you yet. You exhale slowly and walk off to go prepare his sleeping quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Levi was still worked up in the bathtub. He started to wash the rest of what you hadn’t washed, but got caught up once he touched himself. It was so much better than it’d been when he had touched himself in the past- for what reason, he wasn’t sure. But even so, it didn’t feel as good as your touch. As he stroked himself, he imagined it was your fingers around him, and let himself go. His essence dissolved in the water, and he sighed, leaning back. Then he remembered he hadn’t even washed his tail yet, and he’d been sitting here for a while. Hastily, he starts scrubbing away. He didn’t want you to think he was messing around in your bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You fluffed up the pillows on your bed. You only had one bed, so you’d let him take it. But it was funny- what was taking him so long? You’d circled back to the bathroom now and then, but he still hadn’t come out. You shrugged. Someone like Leviathan wouldn’t mess up your bathroom. Even if he didn’t trust you, you trusted him. You circled back to the door of the bathroom again. This time, you knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, are you done? I have some clothes for you to change into. I’m not sure if they’ll fit you, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear the sound of water splashing. It sounded like he was getting out of the bathtub. The door swings open a crack, and his head pops into view- it’s almost dry now, after all the time that’s passed, especially since his hair isn’t long to begin with. It looks so soft- your heart skips a beat, and you manage enough composure to hold out the clothes to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says. His face is still red, probably from the heat of the bathroom. Water glistens down his skin, pink from the scrubbing and warmth, and you nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Take your time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the door and you hear the rustling of fabric and the water draining from the tub. After a few minutes, he opens the door again. He’s wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt and an oversized hoodie- well, for you, it was oversized. On him, it fit perfectly. Luckily, the sweatpants were long enough. You didn’t really know where they came from since you definitely never wore them, but you thanked your lucky stars they fit. You didn’t think you could take it if he walked around with his legs exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...They fit,” Levi says in an awed voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh and rub the back of your neck sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, luckily enough. I was nervous I wouldn’t have clothes that fit you. Let’s go clothes shopping another day so you have more than one outfit to wear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods in assent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! You must be tired, so let’s go to the bedroom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He follows behind you, almost like a puppy, although he keeps a safe distance from you. You’re not sure if it’s just his habit from other owners, or if it’s because he distrusts you anyhow. But either way, you were satisfied with all the progress made today. Slow and small steps were good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You push open the door to your bedroom with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, you’ll be sleeping on the bed. Does this look okay?” You smooth out the blanket laying on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are wide, goggling at it. You peer at him nervously. He collects himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I get to sleep on a bed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! I’m taking the couch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to you, puzzled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be sleeping on the couch instead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts walking toward the door to leave the room, but you block his entrance swiftly. He gets rather close before he stops jerkily, and you try not to blush. He smelled so sweet from the bath, and there was also some other scent beneath it, maybe his own natural scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you assert. “You’re sleeping on the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tilts his head a bit and blinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, but...why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cross your arms in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you must be really tired. I want you to get a good night of rest. And you looked like you were still...healing from past injuries,” you say carefully. You hadn’t brought attention to it, but he had some scars on his back. They weren’t fresh, but they also weren’t so old that they had become part of the terrain of his skin yet. They didn’t look like they were festering or needed any bandages, though, since they were old enough and had healed up a bit alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scratches his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m used to sleeping anywhere. I usually sleep on a floor. A couch is more than good enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lot of words. Wow. You tried not to smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to sleep on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He counters.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you only have one bed. It’s your bed,” he insists stubbornly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure why he was so insistent on this when he’d been so docile before. But you shook your head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, sleep on the bed,” you point. “I don’t want to order you or anything like that. But I know you’ll sleep better on the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks like he wants to protest, but thinks better of it. He slinks off to the bed, sitting on the mattress. But before you leave, he speaks again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You could sleep on the bed, too. It’s big enough.” Then, he adds, stammering and red, “I mean, it’s your bed, so you should be able to sleep on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought was nice. But you weren’t sure if your heart could handle it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watches you. Your expression looked troubled. He looks down at the ground again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I guess you wouldn’t want to sleep next to someone like me,” he mutters. Oops, did he say that out loud? He covers his mouth, but it’s too late. You’d already heard him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You kneel in front of him for the third time that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts his gaze to meet yours--a short distance, now, after you were on the ground again. His golden eyes are swirling with feelings you recognize: insecurity, self-hatred, pain, sadness. None of it was foreign to you. In fact, you knew such feelings all too well. But they had probably been amplified in Levi over time, with all that he’d experienced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep next to you,” you say firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you don’t have to console me-” he starts, but you interrupt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Levi. Here, can I touch you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dips his head ever so slightly, and you take his hand in yours. It was bigger than yours, and a little warm from the heat of the bath—but it was a sensation that made your heart race. You kiss his knuckles, and he twitches, but he looks more alarmed and embarrassed than disgusted, so you continue. Pulling his hand slightly, you place it on your chest over your heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wasn’t sure what you were thinking when you kissed his hand like that, so tenderly, as if he were someone special or important. And when his hand touched your chest, for a moment, he forgot to breathe. Then you spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you feel how fast my heart is beating…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cheeks were painted a lovely shade of pink. It was the only time Leviathan had ever thought a color like that was so beautiful, like roses and warmth. He remembers you’ve asked him a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beating rather quickly for a human, he thought. It was unusual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile wryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In case you didn’t know, this is kind of fast for humans. It’s kind of embarrassing to tell you this, but…” you hesitate. “Well, I guess my heart beats kind of quickly around you. If I can’t calm down, I won’t be able to sleep. So that’s why I can’t sleep next to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi still looks confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does your heart beat quickly around me? You’re not...scared of me, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watch as his tail curls up behind him, and shake your head. You were going to have to elaborate for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, you’re a guy. I’m too aware of you to sleep normally next to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a very attractive guy,” he shrugs. “Just think of me as a pillow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You roll your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no self-awareness whatsoever. You’re attractive, Leviathan.” His eyes flash back to your face, which is coated in a deeper color than before. It was a delicious color. Aside from that, though, he was having a hard time believing your words. It looked like you were the one human prone to kindness. This, too, was your kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that to be nice, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t even know how you’d gotten him to talk this much when before you’d started off with him barely saying one or two words here and there. Sighing, you bring his hand away from your chest and simply hold it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I’m clearly not scared of you. For what other reason would my heart be beating so quickly if I didn’t think you were attractive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks, but nothing is coming to mind. He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t really think of one. But no one’s ever said I was attractive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they must be blind! Anyway, I find you attractive, so-” you blush, realizing the words coming out of your mouth. You let go of his hand and stand up quickly, backing away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can still imagine I’m a pillow, then,” Levi says. He has big puppy dog eyes on, now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi! It’s impossible for me to just think of you as a pillow. I’ve been saying this all along,” you argue. “Why aren’t you listening to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly falls silent, and he looks shaken, ashen. You rush back to his side, but stop before you touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that, Levi, I promise… I was being playful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes wander over to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, looking slightly calmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… If that’s the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pat him on the head. His hair was silky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Levi… Now, go to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushes and slips under the covers obediently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You don’t have to treat me like a child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, me? I would never. Anyway, sweet dreams. Breakfast will be ready tomorrow, so wake up anytime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You close the door behind you quietly and go off to sleep, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning came, and the sun spilled in the room in all its wonder, golden glory and warm kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s softness all around Levi as he awakens, and he feels clean, rested, and comfortable. It feels like it’s been a few hundred years since he’s last felt this way; he had rarely had a chance to wake up leisurely in comfort during his time in captivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sits up slowly, he’s struck by how this, too, is a luxury he hasn’t been able to afford for the longest of times, even though when he was still in the Devildom, free as a lark, he would often stay up late and wake up late, going at his own schedule as he pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A delicious smell is wafting in, and he follows his nose to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There you were, standing at the stove and cooking- his new owner. Although you seemed different, in a way. Far different. You didn’t seem eager to own him the way all his previous owners had. You appeared inclined to allow him as much freedom as possible—as much as a demon could get in the human realm, anyway—and didn’t seem intent on controlling him or ordering him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was peculiar and both freeing and chaining. Levi wants to trust your intentions and yesterday’s actions, but it hasn’t even been 24 hours since he met you. He tells himself to give it more time, as he knows he should, although something in him is itching to break free of this fear, still clinging to him, trained into him, living in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn to place whatever it is you’ve cooked onto the table, and notice him standing there with a start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Levi, you’re awake!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods stiffly, and you set down a plate of fluffy souffle pancakes in front of the chair he’d sat at yesterday. You beckon him. “Are you hungry? Come have some breakfast, if you are. You can sit there like yesterday. If you’re okay with it, that can be your spot at the table from now on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi walks over and sits down at his place, eyeing the plate of pancakes hungrily. The sweet scent had aroused his appetite, and it looked as good as it smelled; golden brown on the tops and bottoms of each thick, steaming pancake, and milky white in between. They were stacked neatly, and steam was still rising from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, some toppings to go with them. Feel free to use whatever you want and however much you want; I have more in the fridge,” you reassure him. “Eat while it’s hot, and don’t wait for me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You place a bowl of whipped cream, freshly washed strawberries, a pitcher of maple syrup, honey, a jar of jam, and a container of chocolate spread all on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stares at the food. Was it really okay for him to eat all this? Or rather, partake in as much as he wanted to? It all looked so good. Scrumptious, he supposed. It was a word he rarely used, but it seemed so fitting in this context. The red strawberries shone with a residue of water, and the whipped cream was abundant. He hesitantly scoops out a generous dollop of whipped cream from the bowl and carefully drops it on the pancakes- it melts slightly from the heat, and he rushes to add strawberries and drizzle a spot of honey over them. His knife cuts through the pancake like butter, and his fork easily pierces the desired piece. He lifts it to his mouth, blows slightly, and takes a bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It tasted like heaven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn’t even joking. It was like softness and fluffiness--clouds, kindness and warmth--the sun, and he could have luxuriated in the feeling of it forever. But one decadent bite only lasts so long, so he takes another. And another. Soon enough, one pancake is gone, and he realizes he hasn’t tried the other toppings. Levi spreads other toppings over the other pancakes animatedly, and then he realizes- he’s having fun while eating. He’s relaxed, carefree, enjoying himself. It’s a strange, unfamiliar sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice interrupts his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, do they taste okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your smile beams down at him. You were so bright. Were you an angel or something? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put down your own plate of pancakes, having finished the second batch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods affirmatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re...really good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, your smile only grows brighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness! I’m glad you like them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You select some toppings of your own and also start eating. Levi goes back to his own stack, too. The sweetness pervades his senses, and he’s intoxicated by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even realizes it, his plate is empty, and you’re at the stove frying more pancakes again. He hadn’t even noticed you get up--had his senses become dull? Or perhaps, had he become just that relaxed in your presence? He watches your back with fascination, leaning from his seat a bit. How did you make such heavenly pancakes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You notice his gaze and turn your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you curious? Do you want to come over and watch me cook them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if he should be getting closer to you than he needs to- but his curiosity overpowers his reason, so he gets up from his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi is hovering a few feet away from you, but at a new angle. You offer a friendly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to, you can come closer. I won’t bite you. I also have my hands full right now,” you reason. “But I understand if you’re not comfortable with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s tentative, but he takes a step closer. You’re not sure, but you feel like he’s edging closer, albeit slowly. You glance at the pancake and use your spatula to flip it over carefully- thick souffle pancakes like these took a lot of time, low heat, and patience. You didn’t make them too often since they were time-consuming, but you wanted something a little special for your new- guest? Friend? Housemate? Either way, you wanted to treat Leviathan. That, and you wanted to gain his trust; maybe more than just trust, while you were at it, even a certain kind of bond or friendly relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi is watching the pan intently, and you find his inquisitive stare to be rather endearing, although having him watch makes you slightly nervous that you’ll mess it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lift the bottom of the pancake to check it- golden brown -and scoop it onto a plate, handing it to Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, it’s yours. When I finish more, I’ll come over and dump them on your plate. But tell me if you’re full.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, his orange eyes pinned to the pancake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eye, you see him shuffle back to his seat and start eating again, although now that he’s gotten some food in his stomach and calmed down a little, he’s eating a little less voraciously. Rather, he seems to be taking delight in slowly piling on some toppings and cutting perfectly bite-sized pieces from the pancake before eating. You’re smiling before you know it, and you hum happily as you continue cooking pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After both of you have properly taken your fill of breakfast--it was a rather sweet breakfast, for sure, even with the fruit--you decide to talk to him a little bit about plans going forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at you with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be so formal,” you chuckle. “I don’t mind if you just say ‘yeah’ or grunt or whatever. Anything is fine. Anyway, I wanted to talk about our life together here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods unsurely, his eyes darting around nervously. Maybe in the past, conversations like this had never ended well for him. But this time, you’re determined to make this a good experience. This is all you can do, after all, now that he’s with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Levi. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to. I want to talk with you openly about what you need and want from me. How about that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wet his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...I need? And want?” he repeats carefully. Leviathan’s words are measured, said with a note of caution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. For example, I might say…” You think to yourself. “That since we share this space, we’ll clean it together. And we can alternate the house chores so that they’re balanced out. That’s something that I want; I need you to take responsibility for half of the things that need to be done around the house, and I’ll do the rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watch as his lips part slightly. He pauses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Half? I only have to do half?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Only the two of us live here, so we’ll be splitting the housework in half.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods slowly, but you can tell he’s still bewildered. He tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to do it all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head quickly, maybe a little too quickly. But you don’t want him to get the wrong idea, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not. I live in this house as much as you’re going to be from now on. That means a shared responsibility between the two of us.” You smile. “So, how about you? What do you want and need from me?” You put a finger to your chin in thought. “Also, we’ll be going shopping for clothes for you today, so something aside from that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s silent. But it’s obvious that he’s thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been asked by his owner what his needs or wants were. His owner has never cared. And even if this is just a show of caring, his past owners never even tried to appear like they cared. He thinks he must still be dreaming. But if so, this must be a long dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that case, he wouldn’t mind if this dream lasted forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes up his mind after dithering for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can...can I…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” you prompt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I maybe do fun things like watch anime or play games?” he rushes out quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having a slight attitude change, he still has qualms about being forthright with you about these things. Because pets aren’t allowed to be selfish, and it’s natural for owners to disregard a pet’s wants or needs, to command them at the slightest whim. Because the current stratification of pets and owners and the society he lives in is cruel, cruelest to entities like him, to pets like him. And because he fears further pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d stopped hoping a long time ago, too long ago to even remember. The hope had been slowly crushed out of him with every order he was forced to follow, with every punishment and beating he’d received, with every period of time he’d spent in rotting jail cells waiting to be sold to his next master. But now, now he’s hoping again, and it scares him. He doesn’t want to hope because he knows what that leads to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointment, frustration, and despair. But you give him hope, again and again, even within just the short night you’ve owned him. So he can’t help hoping for more, even if he wants to stop himself from hoping for more, even if he knows hoping for more could prove fatal, absolute idiocy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s anxious, but he waits for an answer from you. Because he hopes the answer will be worth it, that it will be worth the courage he has bolstered himself with, whether this courage is reckless and foolish or justified and will be rewarded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be great!” you clap your hands together with a happy expression on your face. “Actually, it would be great if we could do those things together…” you peer at him hopefully, “...but I won’t force you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi forgets to breathe for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he wouldn’t give for this moment, even if it was his everything. This, perhaps this is the moment he’s been staying alive for. The moment his cursed eternal existence finally will begin to become a little more blessed, even just a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Really?” he can’t help the excitement creeping into his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grin and reach over the table, grasping his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! We’ll stream anime, and I’ll buy some gaming consoles. Promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan’s eyes seem to be filled with stars, the stars, sun, moon, and more, a galaxy of brightness mingled into a beautiful darkness. You find yourself looking a little too long, enamored, but pull away from him quickly, letting go of his hands. Heat begins to rise to your cheeks. “S-Sorry! I forgot to ask if I can touch you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s covering his mouth with his hand, and he seems to be just as embarrassed as you, but at least he doesn’t seem to be upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s okay,” he mutters, barely audible. “It’s okay if you touch me from now on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re stunned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really? Truly? You’re not forcing yourself, are you?” you ask him anxiously, your words coming out like a stream of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, just a little, and you put your hands to your cheeks happily. It was too good to be true. It’s only the second day you’ve been with him--not even 24 hours yet--but he’s already letting down some of his walls. You didn’t expect it to happen so quickly, if at all. He was so guarded and cautious: for good reason, but it had been rather disappointing, of course, since you’d bought him on a whim, being unexpectedly drawn to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Divel O'Pare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cafe AU that includes all the brothers but ends after one day in-universe. I wish I’d continued it because I had ideas, but I lost motivation. Solomon also makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi is animatedly explaining to you the game he wanted to show you today, a unique dating sim that allowed for two players to pursue the same selection of love interests, and although you’re certainly interested in what he has to say, the ten minute break the two of you had been allotted is pretty much over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinches, snapping his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to stop you here, but we have to go back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You head toward the door that links this small alley to the back entrance of the cafe reserved for staff. But when you turn and look behind you, he’s not following you. He’s staring out into space, his cheeks deep red. You retrace your steps and link an arm around his, pulling him along gently. “Come on, Levi. Our break is over. You don’t want to get fired by your brother, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan stumbles slightly as he falls into step beside you, still blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no, um… Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile rises to your lips. It seemed that this had now become a new routine, you chatting with Levi over your shared breaks and having to stop him so the two of you could go back to work. His eyes are shining with excitement and a childish wonder whenever he talks about what he loves, and it’s a privilege to be able to share in that enthusiasm, but you don’t want to go overtime on your breaks. If it happened once, you were screwed, and if it happened a few more times, quickly enough, the two of you would be looking at the unattractive prospects of being out of a job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were kind of hoping you could keep this job at the Divvy Diner- although it was more a cafe than a diner, more a bakery than a diner, a casual and comfortable mix of both. You had to wonder who had even named the establishment. Anyhow, this was your seventh job since arriving in the city of Divel O’ Pares, and you weren’t keen on getting an eighth. You had more reason to want to stay than just not wanting to find a new job, though; you were fond of the cozy cafe that was unsuspectingly large, contrary to appearance, but still could make any guest feel welcome and at home with its varied nooks and open spaces that catered to any and all tastes. Not to mention that you were fond of your colleagues, the seven brothers who were as alike as they were different. The cafe’s spaces seemed to show the influence and tastes of each brother, who each did their part every day to keep it running smoothly, and for the most part, their efforts were successful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head out of your thoughts and step into the seating area of the cafe, then realize you were still holding on to Levi. Sliding your arm out from his, you offer him a knowing smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the grind, then. I’ll catch you later after our shift is over, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind seems to be elsewhere, but he nods in a dazed manner and walks away slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand next to the counter where the baked goods are on display- Triple Berry Treacle Tart, Cooling Coffee Cake, and Crumbly Caramel Chocolate Chip Cookies are the featured pastries today. You’re not surprised to see that the batch of cookies are a few shy of the usual three dozen the recipe would create; they’re Beel’s favorite, and being the baker, he has unlimited access to the his creations in the kitchen, although he does restrain himself from eating all of what he makes, since his brother and manager of the cafe, Lucifer, would have his head if he didn’t leave enough to be sold and still make a profit. Speaking of Lucifer, it was apparently his turn to DJ the music this shift because the soothing and refined sound of strings, breathy flute and gentle harp is playing throughout the cafe, accompanied by the sound of the customers’ quiet evening bustle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bus the tables and occasionally serve the customers their orders as people come and go; some had a penchant for having others at their beck and call, you supposed, or perhaps just yearned to relax in a space without having to think so much. You had to admit that the Divvy Diner was certainly the place to do so; it was always filled with the pleasant aroma of coffee, tea, and various sweets, and there was something about the space that just made it feel like home, regardless of what home looked like for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the guests was most definitely at home here. You saw him around frequently, and he would stay for hours at a time, perusing thick books that seemed to appear out of thin air from a slim, black book bag and which looked as if they belonged in an ancient, antique library. Other times, he would pull out a sleek, silver-toned white laptop, and his fingers would fly across the keyboard in a blur. Solomon was quite the unusual customer, but he always tipped well and proved easy to take care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone calls your name, and you turn to face them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come over here,” Asmo waves his hand with a carefree smile stretched across his handsome, boyish face, and you walk over to the register where he’s on duty. He’s sporting a classy, light pink cashmere turtleneck with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, the cafe’s uniform starch-white apron hanging in front and loosely tied in a lazy ribbon on his back. The apron falls away slightly as he leans forward, and you see a spot of flour on his black skin-tight pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus, without even batting an eye, proceeds to interrogate you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you do to Levi? He’s been acting like he doesn’t even know where he is, and he’s been working here for years now. I asked him, but it was like he didn’t even hear me,” he sighs. “You two came back in all cozied up to each other, didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrug with an easygoing smile. You don’t know the reason for Levi’s strange behavior, but you doubt the reason is related to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s on his mind. I was just dragging him back because he forgot the time while we were talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo takes you in with skepticism, but drops the subject, instead opting to not-so-subtly peer over your shoulder to the spot the white-haired man always occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Solomon’s looking fine today,” he whistles, and you can’t help but chuckle at his flirtatious tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that every day, Asmo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of his pink lips quirks up in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when is he not? Be honest with me, dear. He’s always looking fine. Men like him are fine creatures. That is, men like him and I,” Asmo winks at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding complacently, you turn and steal a glance at Solomon—he’s pointedly ignoring both Asmo’s unabashed stare and your curious looks, as usual. A dusty, muted blue tome is elegantly perched in the grip of his slim white fingers, and he’s flipping through its yellowed pages with marked interest but also at an inhumanly brisk speed. Circular reading glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, and they have thin chains hanging from the sides of the frames, drooping down and meeting at the curve on the back of his neck. The hue of the rusty metal links is somewhere between the colors of bronze and dirty gold. Today, too, he’s in a black turtleneck that reveals little, although it’s form-fitting enough to hint at his lean musculature. His black trench coat is hanging on the frame of the wooden chair sitting across from him, which also harbors his black bag, worn and well-loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a start, you watch as he abruptly snaps the book shut with a single hand, tucking his reading glasses away, standing and gathering his things, and you give Asmo a horrified look as Solomon starts heading toward both of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what you did!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice is hushed, but your dramatic tone isn’t lost on him. He laughs, a musical sound, and he taps his perfectly manicured nails on his chin lightly, the gold in rose pink sparkling with the movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were staring, too. Anyway, it’s not like this doesn’t happen often enough. Just embrace it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You open your mouth to retort, but the person in question arrives and breaks the flow of your secretive conversation. Although, it wasn’t too secret that you and Asmo were talking about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you two have something to say to me?” His words are calm and measured, but you sense exasperation. “I can hardly focus with the two of you ogling me like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo reaches over the counter and puts an elegant hand on Solomon’s shoulder sensually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know what I have to say to you, handsome.” A smirk plays at his lips. “How about we go out for a drink or two tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solomon doesn’t even flinch, being accustomed to Asmo’s advances by now, and he just smiles blandly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My answer hasn’t changed since the last time you asked. No, thanks.” He shifts slightly and turns to you. “I understand Asmo, but you, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth creeps onto your face, but you laugh it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what they say. You are the company you keep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solomon shakes his head in disapproval, but he doesn’t seem to be too peeved; if anything, there’s a trace of fondness in that mildly irritated manner of his. Locks of his white hair bounce slightly and ripple in response to his movement, catching the mild golden glow of the cafe’s lights, and you find yourself staring again for a moment before you shake yourself out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles tolerably, his dark eyes betraying little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have to get going now, anyhow. I’ll see you both another day,” he nods to each of you. “Til the morrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s his routine farewell, a slightly unsettling and unconventional way of bidding others goodbye, but you dismiss it as one of his many quirks. You were no longer surprised when it came to Solomon, with his breadth of knowledge and innumerable oddities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo winks and blows an air kiss at Solomon, who only heaves a sigh in response, and you wave in a friendly manner. You turn to berate Asmo, but you’re interrupted again before you can even begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you two mind helping clean up? We’re done for the day, so if you’ve wrapped up your little chat, I could use some help over here.” Belphie’s irritated voice cuts in, and he stifles a yawn. “It’s been a long day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” You rush over and start wiping down the marble counters with a spare rag, but you throw him an amused look. “You’re always tired, whether it’s been a long day or not, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie just lets out a long, low breath as he sweeps the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be tired, too, if you were me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t claim to know the brothers intimately quite yet, so you concede and just smile placatingly. It was true that Belphie was almost constantly drowsy, though. Because of his lack of energy, he also often seemed like he was bored. But like his older brothers, he was good-looking, so even if he didn’t appear to have the best attitude at times, people were quick to forgive him. As usual, he’s donned a plain black shirt that’s just loose enough to leave his figure to the imagination, and on top of the cafe’s white apron, his name tag is safety-pinned along with a small piece of fabric that was white, spotted with irregularly-shaped black dots. His black jeans have modestly ripped holes in the knees, which was forgivable only because he was the barista and didn’t need to be presentable past his upper half, always being behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve wiped down the coffee machines now, and as you set everything back in its place, you see that the cafe is mostly cleaned up already. Any leftover chores to be done could be finished tomorrow. Even with a sizable space, the work went quickly with eight of you around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn to walk to the locker rooms, but bump into a firm chest instead. You start to fall backward, but someone catches you from behind with relative ease, pushing you back onto your feet within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch where you’re going!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of you, Mammon has his hands planted in his hips, an eyebrow comically arched. He’s already changed into his casual wear, a studded, brown leather jacket over a black band t-shirt. He’s got skin-tight black jeans on with a studded belt on his hips and clunky black lace-up boots on his feet. You huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was turning around! You should’ve been watching where you were going,” you argue. Mammon starts to protest, but you’ve stopped listening. You spin around to thank your benefactor, who happens to be none other than Beel, the gentle giant with flaming orange hair. “Thanks for catching me, Beel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and rubs his wrist with a large hand, his purple eyes kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Glad I was here to catch you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still in his apron, which is scattered with flour and has a few splotches here and there. Under it, he’s got on a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up his thick forearms- though you can’t see the front, it’s probably his usual with the colorful and clumsily embroidered flowers on the chest pockets. He’s wearing navy blue trousers that hang low on his hips today, which have been mostly protected from the dust and spills by his apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you also on your way to change?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates, but nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to go grab something from the kitchen first, but yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go together, then,” you suggest. “I’ll come with you to the kitchen. What do you need to grab?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s jaunty laugh cuts in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do ya even need to ask? He’s gonna snag the last few cookies that didn’t sell today.” His blue eyes narrow. “It’s kind of a waste of money, if you ask me, but I guess it’s better than them going bad. Would’ve been better if we could’ve sold ‘em all, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance up at Beel curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re doing? Didn’t Lucifer say you could only have five a day?” You grin cheekily at Mammon. “It’s always about profit with you, isn’t it? We never sell all our stuff, anyway. If we sold out, that would just mean we weren’t making enough of it in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs his head, mussing up his white hair for a devilishly handsome look, and slides his gold sunglasses onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can’t blame a guy for dreaming, can ya? Plus,” he pats his pocket firmly, “I’ve gotta keep Goldie in good shape.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside you, Beel snorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always say that, but you spend all your money as soon as you get it. It would be so much easier for you to keep your balance out of the red if you just saved your money a little more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chime in, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, where does all your money go, anyway? Don’t you model at Maginista, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s eyes dart from place to place rapidly, and he shifts his weight, rocking on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, well… Ya know, ya can never have too much money,” he defends, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip gruffly. “You guys wouldn’t understand. Anyway, time is money, so gotta scoot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strolls out of the cafe, and you exchange a look with Beel. You weren’t completely sure what Mammon did with that time, but hopefully it was all on the straight and narrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is setting, and you’re still in your uniform, so you rush to the locker room to change in one of the stalls. No one’s inside, surprisingly enough, and you walk out of the room with your bag in hand within minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan catches your eye, and you smile as you reach over and grab his hand, lacing his fingers with yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for the wait, Levi. Shall we go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps out of his skin when you hold his hand but nods shakily as the two of you start walking out of the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to my place tonight, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mean to answer him, but you’re stopped in your tracks as the two of you literally come to a stop in front of the manager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are getting along quite well, hm?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lucifer’s innocent words belie a strange threat in his silky voice. You just nod as your eyes meet his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. How was your day, Lucifer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, and you observe his choice of attire today. As manager, he didn’t have to wear the apron or any kind of uniform- the thought of Lucifer in an apron, in fact, was an odd image, although the image change might be refreshing. You’d never seen him in casual clothes, so even an apron was strange. Had you ever even seen him bake or make a drink? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s as put-together as he always is, not a single hair out of place; every part of him is neatly tucked or buttoned in. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen him show skin beyond his face and neck, either. Today, he has a dark grey vest buttoned over a mellow blue dress shirt, a tie tucked into the vest and laying flat against his chest—whether the tie is navy blue or black, you can’t quite tell under the dim lighting, but it’s without pattern, as usual. A plain silver lapel glints from the tie, one that he always wears, no matter the tie. A long, black trench coat is draped over his shoulders in true Lucifer fashion; despite its length, it never touches the ground in his effortlessly graceful movements. His hands are sheathed in black leather gloves, and on his feet are a pair of shiny black oxfords. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s smiling, or at least you think he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was quite alright,” he says coolly as he surveys both of you with discerning crimson eyes. “Where are you two off to now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You study him. He didn’t always ask so many questions. After all, he found it a nuisance when others nosed into his business as a private man, and he usually had no interest in most others, either. But today he’s rather unexpectedly chatty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan pipes up in the absence of your voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hadn’t decided yet.” His grip on your hand tightens, and you glance at him in surprise. Usually you were the one holding onto his hand, and it was like holding onto a flimsy mannequin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn your attention back to Lucifer, however, whose red eyes are keenly watching you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in the middle of answering him,” you elaborate. “And we’re going to Leviathan’s place tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer offers a smile, but nothing about it feels like a smile. It’s too sharp, too arrogant--then again, what did you expect from a prideful man like him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For one of your game nights?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi begins to answer, but you cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For whatever we end up deciding to do,” you assert, wanting to break Lucifer’s composure for once. “Whether that’s games or...another activity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside you, Leviathan seems to be losing his nerve, but your grip on his hand is ironclad, even as his palms grow sweaty. Lucifer stares at you. Whether he’s surprised, appalled, or doesn’t care- you’re not sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he finally says, the word rolling off his tongue smoothly. “Have fun. I’ll see you two tomorrow bright and early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His message comes through clear as day: you can do whatever you want tonight as long as you’re on time to work the next day. And ready to work your usual shifts, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod to him and drag Leviathan away, who’s practically tripping over himself to keep up with your rapid pace. When you slow down, he catches his breath, and you can feel his gaze settled on you. You look over at him, only for him to look away once you do. You hold back a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, do you have something to say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dithers, and you look on in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh…” He brushes a piece of hair from his eyes and glances at you. “Um, what did you mean by...another activity…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You decide to play with him a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hoping for something in particular, Leviathan?” You draw out his full name slowly from your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No! I was just wondering,” he flusters. “We’re going to play Date Them All from NachtPferd, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we will,” you reassure him. “I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that after hearing how excited you are to play it. I was just messing with Lucifer because it’s fun to see him lose his cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When your words are met with silence, you peek at him as the two of you stroll down the busy street, the smell of exhaust lingering in the air from cars rolling by slowly and the honking of geese as they fly over the heads of pedestrians. You’re not quite able to read the expression on his face, but if you didn’t know better, you’d say he was disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rubs his neck as he does habitually; you get the feeling there’s a pattern to it, but you haven’t known him long enough to know for sure the reasons or what’s connected to that practiced movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, figures,” he mumbles. “There’s nothing else you’d be doing with someone like me, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You search his face but don’t find any answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jolts and shakes his head, his purple bangs sweeping from side to side. The orange afterglow of the sunset is dimming in his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re dissatisfied with his reluctant placeholder of a real response. But you don’t push it because you know that might only make him clam up more. Maybe in the future you could ask him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” you murmur softly, your voice getting lost in the noise of the city. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading--any part of it.<br/>You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @luxexhomines. I posted Danganronpa fanfiction on Tumblr and mostly just retweet art on Twitter. I may write more in the future, but unfortunately, right now I'm not in the place to write seriously. I have taken commissions and done one writing giveaway, but we'll have to see if I'm able to bring that back.<br/>If you want to come &amp; chat, my door's always open. Just, I'm not really up for talking about Obey Me anymore since I'm not into it anymore. Most other topics are all fair game.<br/>Take care and stay safe! ♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>